Valentine's Disaster
by Spherrow
Summary: Reino feels slighted for backing down at mention of Ren and chooses to do a little payback by kidnapping Kyoko. What happens to the kidnapped Kyoko? Does she get saved? Does she fall for Reino in truth? story is heavy with Kyoko, Ren, Shou, Reino
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Chat:** This is my first time writing fanfic. I'm enjoying it. ^_^ I'm trying to stay with the character's.. well, character, but there are a few hard parts to appropriately characterize. That being because the situations the characters are in as the situations are purely fictitious. That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with astricks.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic takes place on Valentine's day. All history taken place in the actual Manga is relavent to this fanfic up until Valentine's day (end of manga chapter 143).

Valentine's Disaster

Reino yawned and leaned back against the seat.

"Even I am beginning to think poorly of this idea. Staying out all night just to be awake when she leaves… Well… though it is better than the alternative." He shuddered at the thought of an early morning wake up call. He just couldn't leave things the way they were though; being defeated by mere mention of Tsuruga Ren. How despicable. How cowardly.

Reino looked out from the limo to the windows on the upper floor of Daruma-Ya as a light went on. A figure could be seen moving about behind the curtains.

"About time. How dare she make me wait all night," as if she actually had planned to meet him. Reino hefted himself off the seat and got out of the limo on the street side, straightened his back and closed the door to wait.

…

"Ittekimasu!" Kyoko said as she closed the door on her way out.

_Unusual… Ren didn't drive today. Though, when he was unwell, we had to take a taxi. A limo is a bit conspicuous though. Maybe Yashiro makes him take a limo when he normally under the weather? No… but Ren hasn't been sick before that day._

Absorbed in her thoughts, she did not notice the figure walking around the vehicle when she opened the limo door and peaked in.

"Tsuruga-san…?" There was no one inside, though a horrible prickling feeling spread across Kyoko's skin and she slowly backed out the door.

"Ffuuuuuuu~ ~ ~ ~"

The puff of air wafted across her neck and sent a chill down her spine. Kyoko froze on the spot. No need to turn around, after being greeted like this twice before, she knew who it was.

All it took was a gentle shove and they were in the limo with Reino closing the door quickly.

"Go."

The limo started to move before Kyoko realized and started to protest.

"Hey! Wai…" she was cut off by the sudden hand over her mouth, pushing her down onto the limo floor.

"Damn it! You take too long. It's already morning. Ooooh! That look! I bet you're thinking this is about the chocolates."

Kyoko's eyes began spinning. Reino was laying on top of her forcing the air out of her lungs.

_Come on Kyoko! Just hang on a little more! You HAVE to stay with it!_

"This isn't about the chocolates Kyoko. You have only to think of Fuwa Shou…. Only I can…. If you… force you…" his sentence parsed off as the light fled from Kyoko's vision.

…

The car came to a stop in front of the Daruma-Ya. Yashiro looked over at Ren who wasn't moving then got out and walked up to the doors to knock. The door opened, the woman inside looked at Yashiro with a hint of surprise, made a few gestures toward the street, then bowed her head and closed the door.

_hmm? Yashiro's coming back… no Kyoko…_

"Yashiro, was Kyoko not ready?"

"No… actually, the owners said she already left this morning. Someone in a limousine came to get her first thing this morning. I guess she'll already be at the set. Lets go."

"Yeah. We'll see her there then…"

*How could I accept an answer like that? Someone came for her in a limousine? And she willingly went with them? … it must be the president's limousine. Who else does she know that would have a limousine and know where she lives? It must be him… unless…* the name remained un-thought.

"Today's the day" Yashiro said with a grin. _I wonder, will she or won't she?_

"I've already told you. I do not expect chocolates from her, so stop trying to get my hopes up" Ren said.

_True you said not to get your hopes up Ren, but then again, how can someone NOT want to receive chocolates on Valentines day from the one they like? In truth, just looking at your face Tsuruga Ren, its easy to see you already wish to receive chocolates. Are you worried I wonder?_

Neither Yashiro nor Ren spoke and silence filled the car as they pulled into the parking lot of the studio.

_That girl… Surely those chocolates were for Fuwa Shou. 'Hatred'… surely for him. I have not done anything lately to make her upset… oh… but that look… I was only teasing her, but to jump up quickly and run away like that. She was hiding those chocolates. Why would she make chocolates for someone she says she hates? Is he getting to her?_ sigh _I'm going to have to do something soon, but what and how am I to do something without her despising me?"_

Ren glanced over to the empty space where Yashiro had sat and saw him waiting for Ren at the studio entrance.

He sighed again and leaned on the wheel a moment.

_Later. I need to be ready for whatever may happen today._

Ren's face took on the appearance of calm as he unfolded from the car and quietly walked up to meet Yashiro as he held the door for the Studio open.

A loud commotion greeted them as they stepped inside. All the cast and crew were gathered around Director Ogata shouting their congratulations and thanks. For a moment, Kyoko was forgotten as they moved in closer to hear what the excitement was about.

"We did it everyone! This week's ratings: 46.8 percent!"

"Wow! That much!?"

"Amazing! We passed Tsukigomori!"

"You did it Director Ogata!"

"Good work everyone!"

"Ren! This is fantastic! We have to tell Kyoko-chan!…. hm? Where's Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro looked around.

"Aah, she must still be with the president. I'll go get dressed as Katsuki for today's scenes."

_Hm? Going already? Ren… you don't seem that eager to see Kyoko-chan… could it be you're still worried about yesterday? I wonder if he did see the same thing written on the chocolate that I saw after all…_

Yashiro thought, but watching Ren retreat to the dressing rooms left no doubt there was an eager reluctance wanting to and not to see Kyoko today.

…

"Mmmm… Yes please Miss Featherlilly… take me to the fairy palace…" Kyoko's eyes fluttered and the harsh light forced them closed. Her chest felt heavy as she took a few deep breaths and opened her eyes a slit.

"Too bright" she mumbled and reached for her alarm clock. Not there. She forced her eyes all the way open and was immediately blinded by an array of lights. Music was playing softly in the background and an occasional "cli-chk" sound let her know someone was there.

Whatever peaceful dream she had been having fled her mind as she remembered Reino made her pass out in the limousine.

Slightly panicked, she jumped up and whirled around, looking for the number 2 idiot.

"You damn Beagle! Show yourself!" she found her legs were a little shaky but forced herself to remain standing.

No one came.

"I know you're there! I can feel it! … Makes my skin crawl!" Still nothing. "tch… Fine!" Kyoko took a step toward the lights, then another step, and another. She felt as if her feet were getting heavier and when she reached the lights at the edge of the circle surrounding her, her feet felt too heavy to even move. "What is this some trick from Hell? Grrr…." Kyoko tried to lift her foot, but all her energy was sapped.

"A trick? Mm.. yes. I lost my beloved pet, so I had to get a new one. You won't be able to leave the circle. The stones under each light… They keep you here until I'm ready to let you go."

Now looking at her feet, there was a golf-ball sized chunk of a reddish blackish stone. Kyoko didn't expect the sharp blue jolt from the rock to her fingertips when she reached down and extended her hand to pick the rock up..

She jerked upright holding her hand to her chest. "Ouch!" She glared at Reino "Tch… Whatever you want, you won't get it this time! I'm out of ingredients for chocolate! …and I can't make them in the kitchen at Daruma-Ya! I had to use Mouko-san's kitchen."

"So. You DO still this is about the chocolate? I assure you – I'm fine with the chocolate. …Haven't you noticed? The music?"

Kyoko forced herself to listen. The melody was from Shou's second album.

"GAAAAH! Why are you playing that bastards music? Were you going to steal music already released now?"

_She really can be dense sometimes._

"No… that already has Fuwa Shou's name on it. I want something different. Don't you remember what I said last year in Karuizawa? I'm giving up on bothering Fuwa. Now I'm going to focus on you."

Reino stepped into the circle of light. His devilish good looks meant nothing to Kyoko, but he HAD planned specifically what to wear for this occasion. In fact, he spent an entire hour deciding on wardrobe alone. What look could he use to infuriate her the most? Something recent to remind her of when Fuwa dropped her would be best.

Black leather pants now hugged his hips and ran down his legs to emphasize and elongate his frame, just like Fuwa. A black leather belt set with lion heads and loose rings circled his waist drawing the attention upward to an Ivory shirt of silk shantung. The cuffs were rolled up at the sleeve and buttons left open to the chest perfectly framed the platinum bound lavender feather hanging from a black leather strap around his neck. Though this outfit on Fuwa looked very pleasing, on Reino, it was striking. His silver hair and lightly flushed skin complimented the clothing like strawberries and cream. Very tasty indeed.

Kyoko hardly noticed. She did however notice his intended likeness to Shou, and was less than pleased.

"You lied! You told me you were not trying to imitate Fuwa!"

"I'm not imitating Fuwa… and you came to that conclusion on your own."

"Then why are you wearing his clothes?!!"

Pleased she noticed the planned costume, "Oh. So you noticed. This is the same outfit from his new release right before you signed up with LME. I thought it would bring back memories for you of your time on the bottom."

Kyoko noticed the subtle hint that Reino no longer considered her at the bottom of the entertainment industry. This sparked a tiny flame of self satisfaction.

_No! No Kyoko! No! He's the BEAGLE! It doesn't count when he says it! _She shook her head vigorously.

Reino watched her as her face went from anger to excitement, and with a hard shake of her head, to neutral displeasure.

_She's thinking I complimented her. Such a simple thinker. May as well have some fun with this._

Reino raised the camera and *cli-chk.*

"WAAAAAAAH! Why are you taking a picture?! Now you're a pervert as well as a kidnapper? No! You were already a pervert! Now you're a perverted kidnapper with a CAMERA! That's what these lights are for!"

Reino walked over to a tripod and set the camera to point toward the open lit area and walked back into the circle of lights.

"The lights are for lighting the photo set. The camera is for taking photographs. Photos of you Kyoko. In all your glory." He strode forward toward Kyoko while she shrunk back to the middle of the circle.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Chat:** This chapter flew from my fingers at lightening speed! This chapter introduces the actual character of Shou to the fic.

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with astricks.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic takes place on Valentine's day. All history taken place in the actual Manga is relavent to this fanfic up until Valentine's day (end of manga chapter 143).

Valentine's Disaster Chapter 2

"Shou." Nudge nudge. "SHOU! WAKE UP!" The nudge became more of a kick as Shoko tried to wake Fuwa Shou up for the fourth time in the past hour. "Shou. You HAVE to wake up and stay awake or we'll BOTH be late!"

Shou picked his head up from the carpet and looked up at Shoko with bleary eyes. He voiced a non-committal grunt, dropped his right foot off the bed and began disentangling himself from the mess of sheets. The concert the night before had ran long and Shou was drunk and passed out asleep before the van even made it back to the apartment. Poor Shoko had to half carry, half drag him up the entryway stairs and into the elevator before managing to get him awake enough to stumble to the apartment and to the bed. Now, his clothes from that night stuck to him uncomfortably and his hair was filled with product and looked rather like a model tsunami.

"Fine. I'm awake."

"Oh no, I won't leave until you are actually standing and in the shower! You do this all the time! If I leave now, you'll just pull those sheets back over you and fall asleep again!" She kicked him gently in the side. "Up."

Shou looked over his shoulder as she walked to the bedroom door and glared daggers at her back.

Shoko stopped in the door way, reached over and did the worst thing possible. She turned the light on.

"RAAGH! SHOKO YOU IDIOT! THAT HURT MY EYES!" in truth, it hurt his head a little too, but he would never admit even a small hang-over to her.

"Up" She pointed at him matter-of-factly then went into the kitchen.

He stumbled for the light switch before fully standing. Hardly reaching the wall before falling, he slapped the lights off and managed to stub his toes on the door frame.

"DAMN IT! Shoko, you better have coffee ready." Shou squinted as he moved down the hallway and into the lit kitchen.

He made a bee-line for the cupboard with the coffee cups and reached for the decanter, but Shoko stepped between them. Shou glared knowing he wouldn't much like the coffee-block.

"Shower first. Then I'll know you're up for good."

"…and coffee won't do it?"

"No, you've tried that trick on me one too many times. Shower, then coffee." She pried the empty mug from his hands and set on the counter with a definitive "clunk" while Shou headed for the bath with a growl.

She waited to hear the sound of the shower on, then listened more for the change in sound when Shou stepped into the water then collected her purse and keys, scribbled a short note about her appointment on the notepad by the telephone and walked out the door.

…

Fifteen minutes or so later, Shou emerged from the bath wearing a pair of lounge pants and had a towel over his head to dry his hair. Knowing Shoko had left for her appointment, he filled his coffee cup on the counter, then retrieved the milk from the refrigerator. A splash in his coffee, and two gulps straight from the carton, and he put the milk back with a satisfied "Aaaah."

Shoko would have a fit if she caught him drinking from the carton. He walked into the living room, coffee in hand. Yet another thing Shoko would chide him for. Being alone sometimes had it's good points. … not always though.

Being alone left time to think, and just thinking was tiresome. The pin-prickles of remorse started to sting every time he thought of Kyoko, and being alone and thinking of Kyoko seemed to go hand in hand all too often these days. Still trying to justify his words and actions, he couldn't help but start to feel guilty about how he treated her. That whole saying, "you never know what you had until it's gone" was getting to him, but he kept trying to believe what he did was right.

Somehow, he always thought Kyoko would be at that small apartment waiting for him with that doting smile. Her plain character began to bore him the past two years, but it was her simple manner and easy smile that he missed the most. She always knew what to say or do to cheer him up and doted on him so that she waited on him hand and foot. He simply had to ask, or even just pout, and his whims were sated. It was that complacency which made him grow bored of her. The longer they stayed in Tokyo, it seemed there was less and less that remained of Kyoko's sense of self that she began to seem a maid to him rather than a friend or even little sister. Cleaning and cooking for him seemed to make her happy, but it was that sense of devotion which drove him away.

The day she heard him complaining to Shoko was a day he never intended to happen. His immaturity of trying to impress a woman made him say those things about Kyoko, but he never realized until that yesterday how his unthinking actions and words could hurt someone so badly. Kyoko seemed to snap, but it was that moment when she started to act like herself again. That fierce determination, her denial of anyone giving her flack, her competitiveness…

Her personality came back in abundance, which Shou so desperately missed, so what else could he do but egg her on? The jabs of his rise in stardom while her being so lowly were fighting words to encourage her to do something. Compete with him like she used to when they were young. Yeah, so he said he'd never see her again, in not so many words, but did he really expect it that way? No. Not really. Again, somehow, he always thought Kyoko would be at that small apartment waiting for him.

She would never be there again though, and yesterday she told him why. He had torn her heart to pieces. She blamed him for everything. "How dare you act like you're blameless! You're the one that made the openings in my heart!" He had hurt her badly, when he never meant to.

*BZZZZZZZZT*

The door buzzer broke into his thoughts. Shou took a sip of his now cold coffee, then looked at the clock. It had already been an hour since he poured his coffee and sat down on the sofa. Mug still in hand, he hefted himself up off of the sofa and went to answer the door.

He could not see anyone through the peep-hole, so he unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

"Yes?"

No one was there. He looked both ways down the hallway, but no one was in sight. At his feet, however, was a little gift box. Shou reached down and picked up the small gold-foil box. It was light, but there was definitely something in it. The box rattled slight when he shook it. Shou went back to the kitchen and set his coffee mug down on the counter before wiggling the little lid off of the box.

Thinking it might be chocolate from a neighbor or fan who knew where he was staying, he was surprised to find he was right, and even more surprised at what he found.

Inside the little gold box was wedged a piece of broken chocolate. With a tiny card on top. There was a photograph of a photography set on the cover of the card – just a backdrop, light, and lighting umbrella – and on the inside of the card read:

Roses are red, Violets are blue

Kyoko is sweet, but not on you

Underneath the card, the broken piece of chocolate wedged together was etched with a beagle.

"… This day has gone from bad, to worse, to a nightmare." Shou dropped the box and chocolate in the garbage, poured himself a fresh mug of coffee and took a sip.

The coffee was as dissatisfying as his turmoil over Kyoko, and he threw the coffee mug at the sink. The coffee splashed across the counter and the mug shattered.

"Damn it Kyoko…" Shou hung his head over the sink letting his anger drain out of him and decided what to do before he started picking up the pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Chat:** This chapter is a tad short, but the thought conveyed is complete. My sister (who lives 300 miles away) showed up on my doorstep at 9:00pm, which happens to be one of my more creative hours, and now I'm starting to doze off as I finish this at 11:30pm (23:30). I edited, but please forgive me if I missed a spelling error or type-o. I promise I'll correct it tomorrow during regular waking hours. That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with astricks.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic takes place on Valentine's day. All history taken place in the actual Manga is relavent to this fanfic up until Valentine's day (end of manga chapter 143).

Valentine's Disaster Chapter 3

Ren softly closed the door and hesitated a moment before clicking the lock. He didn't really think Yashiro would enter when Ren had so gracefully excused himself from the celebrating crowd, but he really didn't have the composure to deal with him if Yashiro did decide to enter.

_Kyoko…_

Disheartened she was already gone when he went to pick her up, she didn't even call him in advance to let him know she would be gone. She really must be angry with him… or really hate him indeed. He hadn't mistreated her for a long time now… so why was she acting like this? There was nothing Ren could recollect to cause her to act in such an aloof and avoiding manner.

He ached to see her, but didn't want to hear what she would say to him. Valentine's Day of all days.

His desire and anticipation, anger, reluctance, joy, disappointment, resentment, and frustration made him feel much like the confused fifteen year old boy who's name he'd abandoned back in America. All those emotions welling up, spilling over uncontrollably was something he was just not prepared to deal with. Didn't know how to deal with.

*Sigh.*

Ren walked to the wardrobe and withdrew the clothing he was to wear for today's first set. Black slacks, a pale blue button down shirt, and a blue and pale gold patterned tie. So very 'school-teacher' like.

_With how the story has progressed, you'd think Katsuki's wardrobe would have changed at least a little. He isn't the stuffed-shirt teacher he was once thought to be. I guess some characters never change like real people. No… that's not true either. Some people never do change…_

Ren couldn't help but remember young Kyoko playing by the riverside with the water bugs; calling them water fairies as they darted away from her fingers as they broke the surface tension of the water. So innocent and fanciful. She hadn't changed. Even through the 'incident' with Fuwa, she was still innocent and fanciful.

Ren smiled… Ren frowned. Ren rubbed both hands down his face as if to rub away some tangible thought.

He was in trouble. If he didn't do something, Fuwa Shou really would win out for Kyoko's heart.

_He doesn't deserve her… I don't deserve her, but I can't let him have her._

Still struggling with his thoughts and emotions, he barely heard the soft knock on the door.

"Ren?" it was Yashiro.

"Yes, I'm ready," he said as he gave the tie one final tug into place then unlocked and opened the door for Yashiro.

"No need to hurry, they aren't calling for you yet."

"Aah… then…" Ren turned and walked to the vanity where a small CD player sat. Ren picked up the earbuds and pushed them into his ears, drowning out all other noises before sitting in a floor chair and to await his call. He closed his eyes and focused wholly on the music.

…_the CD again. Someday I'm going to have to remember to see what CD he has in that player. Ren, you make it so obvious when you're unsettled these days._ Yashiro flipped open his day planner to work on coordinating the rest of Ren's day.

*TUNK TUNK TUNK* someone knocked on the door then peeked their head in.

"Is Ren needed on set now?"

"Aah, no, not yet. We're actually needing Kyoko. We thought she might be here."

"In Ren's dressing room? Why would she be here?"

"Well, we all see they spend a lot of time together, and since Kyoko isn't in her own dressing room, and no one has seen her, we thought that maybe…"

"Kyoko still hasn't arrived?" Yashiro interrupted the stagehand.

"No, she hasn't. We thought maybe she was mixed up in this morning's celebration and got confused or ran off…. You know how she can be." He shrugged. "But she's still not here and her bag isn't in her room."

Yashiro thought for a moment then thanked the stagehand.

"If I see her, I'll be sure to let her know she is needed."

"Thank you Yashiro-san. Please do." The door closed.

Yashiro looked to where Ren sat unmoving.

"Ren…" no response. He must have had the music up too loud to hear.

"Ren." Yashiro leaned down in front of his face, but Ren's closed eyes prevented him from seeing Yashiro.

Finally Yashiro tapped Ren's shoulder.

Ren pulled one of the earbuds from his ear.

"Yes Yashiro-san? Is it time?"

"No, but…" Ren had already returned the earbud to his ear.

"Ren, listen to me." Yashiro pulled the cord to the earbuds, jerking them from Ren's ears. Ren looked up in anger at the rude gesture.

"Ren, listen. Kyoko still has not arrived on set. I'm starting to worry. Actually, everyone is starting to worry."

… I suppose I had better call Mogami-san then to see what's detaining her. The president can be quite windy, but he promotes good work ethic before he would require someone to intentionally be late from their scheduled set-times."

Ren fished his cell phone from his pocket and clicked through a few names in his contacts list.

Lory Takarada. Send.

"President. Yes, it's me… No… actually, I am at the set for Dark Moon. Director Ogata is calling for Kyoko, so as soon as you are done, would you please send her our way? … she's not? … you're sure? Of course you're sure. Sorry. … No, I know you aren't that old yet. … Yes, I know you're not senile. Yes, I know she is hard to miss. Sir. Yes. Well, thank you then. I will call her cell phone."

Ren quickly hung up and called Kyoko's cell phone.

*ring*…… *ring* …… *ring* …… *ring* …… *ring*……*ring* …… Nothing, and she still had not set up her voice mail box.

"Ren?" the same stagehand peaked in the door, "We're ready for you. We'll come back to the scenes with Kyoko when she arrives."

Ren glanced back at the still ringing phone in his hand, then flipped it closed and slipped it into his pocket before exiting the dressing room.

The little hairs on the back of Ren's neck began to stand on end, telling him that something was indeed wrong, but Ren was being called. He must endure and worry after the shoot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Chat:** This was a rather hard chapter to write -- which is why it took me a few extra days. I had to really think and analyze how Reino thinks and mentally works as well as think on how Mio thinks in situations outside of Tsukigomori. Hopefully I've done them justice. That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with astricks. Additionally, flashes of memory are done in {}.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic takes place on Valentine's day. All history taken place in the actual Manga is relavent to this fanfic up until Valentine's day (end of manga chapter 143).

Valentine's Disaster Chapter 4

Crouching in the middle of the circle like a bird ready to take flight, Kyoko looked about fearfully for a way to get away. The stones lined the entire circle of lights, and the floor had been cleared so nothing remained within the fall of light except for Kyoko and her captor.

Reino circled closer like a tiger on the prowl. First circling one way toward it's pray, then the other as it's pray fled to the farther corners of it's confinement.

Reino let out a laugh. "You can't get away little dove. I've built my cage well." Reino came to stand in front of Kyoko while she had been looking around.

_Too Close!… but if I back up, I loose strength! I must endure!_ In truth, she was scared. Very scared, and it took all of her efforts to not crumple into a little mass of tears at Reino's feet.

"W-why are you doing this?" she pleaded the unsaid 'let me go' with her eyes.

"I've tried tell you twice already. You don't listen very well."

"… I'm listening then! Why?!"

Reino sighed harshly. "I shall spell it out for you. Listen well little dove." Reino pointed at her matter of fact-ly. "I am doing this for your own good." _I really don't know why I bother. _"You are something special, and you belong to Fuwa." A look of protest crossed her face, "No, don't speak. Now is the time for listening. I'm not inclined to long… speeches… so listen properly. You are not his property, but he sees it that way. As long as you only see him in your heart, you are his. Vengeance, Justice, whatever. It is still the attention you give to him." Reino reached out and lifted Kyoko's chin toward his face as he stepped in to close that final distance.

He spoke softly, "If you want to win over Fuwa, you must forget about him." Kyoko blanched and stepped back a half step, removing her chin from his fingers as she did so.

"I can't! I can't forget about him!"

"Can't? or Won't?"

"CAN'T! He took me here and threw me away! If it wasn't for him, I would never even be doing all of this! I will make him look at me and say 'I was wrong, Kyoko please forgive me! Take me back!' and I won't! I'll look down at him from the top and say 'see what you could have had? Does it bother you? Oh-ho-ho-ho!" She let loose a fake laugh.

Reino just watched her enactment waiting for her to come back to earth.

"Do you think you don't love him anymore?"

"I don't think, I DON'T love Shou anymore! I threw that away on the sleeve of my old uniform!"

"… your old uniform?" Reino raised an eyebrow.

"It was for a fast food restaurant" Kyoko mumbled "...but I don't even know what love is anymore! It's a four letter word no longer in my vocabulary!"

He looked at her flat. "You're deluding yourself Kyoko." She looked appalled and betrayed. Such a complex display of emotions displayed on her face. It was like staring in a mirror, being forced to see yourself when you only want to close your eyes and live in a dream.

_That's right… I can just close my eyes…_ and she did.

Reino watched her close her eyes. There was a finality to that small motion, and when she opened her eyes again, Reino knew she had gotten away from him the only way possible. Inside herself. The personality now looking out at him through those cold eyes was no longer Kyoko.

_Damn it! Damn this actress! When their world doesn't go how they want it, they just turn the page and play another part! You just huddle inside your character there and watch, little dove!!_

Reino leaned down toward Kyoko so his face was inches from hers.

"Oh? What's this? So chilling." Though her gaze was ice, he could see a harsh fire within their depths. His hand cut smoothly through those last few inches to where he was almost touching her. He could feel her warmth radiating out toward his fingers and just barely brushed the softness of her cheek.

She pierced his heart with a gaze and he froze. "Do not touch me with your filthy hands." She took another step back and raised her head to look down at the lowly person attempting to defile her countenance. The pressure of the stone and light circle pressing hard on her lungs.

_What IS this? I'm much taller than her and yet she looks down on ME?! _

To defy her command to not touch her, Reino reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her in close and looked her in the eyes.

Pulling her like that was meant to be a punishment. A show of his dominance over her. His control. It was NOT meant to show him images of her own dark past.

{A young girl stood in front of a music stand happily playing the violin.}

{That same girl laid in a hospital bed looking at the ceiling up through one eye. Her parents stood in the hall crying as the doctor spread his hands and shook his head.}

{The girl, a few years older now, stood in front of a small TV, wide eyed at the news report being shown there. She turned her head away from the TV and saw a girl about the same age as her. Pretty. Crying and holding onto an overnight bag.}

{The girl stood beside a creek, looking down at the rocks at her feet. The cold water washed over the rocks, smoothing as it rushed over. Her eyes followed the creek upstream and settled on a large rather jagged rock, jutting up out of the water. It cut through the water, forcing the current to bend around the rock, upsetting the waters where the rock stood unmoving. She looked up to the point of the jagged rock and saw a small way in the distance her own happy family. Two parents, an older sister, and the crying girl all laughing happily at some unheard joke. There was no place for this girl in that family, and they looked content without her. The only thing filling the place where she should stand, was that harsh jagged unpleasant and unmovable rock looming before the family…}

{The girl sat in front of a mahogany vanity dabbing a powder puff into a small tub of powder. She brought the puff to her face and started on the right side of her face, gently patting the powder on. She hesitated, then looked into the mirror at her own reflection. She turned her face to the right to see the harsh scar down the left side of her face and looked at her scar in the mirror. Slowly, she set down the powder puff and turned her face forward. Something passed unseen before her eyes, and she shut her eyes. When she opened them again, her eyes no longer held sorrow, pain, or warmth. In place was that same cold, empty stare which she now viewed the world with. The same stare she now looked at Reino with.}

Reino released the girl suddenly and took his own step back.

_This girl… that was not her past. This character she is now… could her past be that strong in Kyoko's mind? Could she be that real to her?_

"You… Those are not your memories…"

The girl now staring back at him tilted her chin a little. "Yes, indeed they are. You should not pry into another's memories without their consent. Did you like what you saw?' she asked mocking.

Reino straightened a bit. "That was nothing. Your visage is good, but your emotions are paper thin. I much prefer the Kyoko who has such a strong depth of emotion. You… are like a feast not yet cooked. I can smell you and see you, but not yet taste you."

The lance from her eyes made Reino to tilt is head back – not quite a wince, but visibly moved.

Reino lowered his head and reminded himself she was the dove he caught. HE caught. Not the other way around.

He let that show in his eyes as he snaked around behind her and slowly slid his hand up the side of her leg and across her skirt's waistline, just brushing her bare skin underneath her sweater.

She did not give but stood her ground; back straight as the fine lady she portrayed.

…_nothing!? She was like this before… but she moved with my will then…I WILL make you move!_

He slid his thumb over the top edge of her skirt an ran the back of his thumb gently across her hipbone as his hand inched closer to the zipper on her side. Her composure did not fail.

Reino growled mentally and pressed himself up against her back, pulling her tightly to him. She still remained stiff against his body.

_If I'm to make her look like THAT, I must get Kyoko back the way she was…This character… how can I get rid of it…She's so stiff… holds herself so old fashioned! Yes… that's the key. _

Reino leaned down and breathed in her scent, the silken strands brushing his cheeks as he buried his face in her hair. Though she was stiff to his movements, she was forced to lower her head forward by his action.

He moved slowly toward her ear and as his hand finally reached her skirt's zipper, he whispered, "Come back to me Kyoko." Then all at once, he unzipped her skirt, his other arm wrapped around her waist and up her shirt to caress her skin just below her breasts, and he began kissing her ear.

"G-G-GYEAAAAAAAH!" Kyoko screamed and struggled to get free. She brought her head back, smacking Reino hard in the mouth and jumped away. Mio had fled from her as quickly as she came. The weight of Reino's actions were too much for her to take; this was a situation to which Mio could not fight back.

"Ah. Kyoko." He rubbed his lower jaw and grinned. "Was it too much?"

She didn't respond, her breaths coming in harsh gasps, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

Reino chuckled and circled again near her.

"There is no where to run Kyoko. Give up this fight and come to me." He smirked and held out his hands as if to welcome her into his arms.

"N-never!" Kyoko was now genuinely frightened. She crouched low and held her skirt closed as he came nearer, again with nowhere to run.

_She's afraid. I can't make her angry when she's afraid… I'll leave for now._

He stopped moving, then turned on his heel and walked out of the circle and out a door.

Kyoko's eyes nervously followed Reino out the door into a hallway, then the door closed and the extra light was gone. She fell to her knees and hugged her arms to her chest and bowed over huddling in to herself and fought to not cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Chat:** Another short chapter, but again, complete thought conveyed. Lots of dialogue. If anyone knows the Shoko's full name, please let me know! That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with astricks.

Constructive criticism is always welcome. Reviews are encouraged! I need feedback if I'm to incorporate or change my story for the audience's enjoyment!

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic takes place on Valentine's day. All history taken place in the actual Manga is relavent to this fanfic up until Valentine's day (end of manga chapter 143).

Valentine's Disaster Chapter 5

"Sir! You can't go in there!"

The nurse's warning didn't stop Shou as he strode past the reception desk into the hall beyond. The little nurse raced after him, calling for him to stop.

Surprisingly, he did stop, but only long enough for the nurse to catch up to him.

"Which room is Shoko-san in?"

"I can't tell you that! You need to wait in the lobby." the nurse gently grabbed his elbow and tried to turn him back toward the entrance. Shou easily pulled his elbow out of her grip and began tearing through the exam rooms looking for Shoko.

"SHOKO! WHERE ARE YOU!?" There were too many exam and equipment rooms and many of them were locked. "SHOKO!" Shou yelled louder, hoping she would hear him.

She did hear him, but it did not matter because at the next door, Shoko looked up at the opened door as she was bent over, about to slip into her undergarments.

"SHOU! CLOSE THE DOOR!"

Not caring to keep up appearances, he shut the door with him inside. Shoko stared at him for a moment before he thought to turn around.

"What is it Shou? If you needed something you should have called the number I left on the note by the telephone." Shoko glanced at the clock on the wall, "…and you're going to be late for the PV filming. Really, can you not at least manage that," her sentence was cut off.

"Kyoko's been taken."

Shoko was silent for so long, Shou looked over his shoulder to be sure she was still there and still conscious.

… _does he mean she's been kidnapped? Or that Tsuruga-san has won her affections?_

Shoko was unsure how to respond.

"Did you hear me? Kyoko's been taken."

"Taken where Shou?"

"Here," he turned around and handed her the photo-card that was on top of the beagle chocolate.

Shoko looked at the card then turned it over to read the same little love poem Shou faced earlier that morning. In her professional opinion, this was NOT something Tsuruga Ren would do. Shoko was perplexed.

"So she has a secret admirer? That's good for her. Really it is Shou. Be happy for her." She handed the card back to him.

"THIS ISN'T FROM A SECRET ADMIRER!" he shook the card and thundered so loudly the walls shook.

*SHHHH!!* "Shou, this is a place of business! You're too loud. Go wait in the lobby. Let me finish dressing, then we'll go somewhere and talk." _Why does he get so loud anytime Kyoko is involved!?_

He was not happy, but he acquiesced and stormed out of the small exam room, slamming the door behind him.

The small nurse was still standing in the hallway, looking back and forth, seemingly unsure what she should do in this situation. To actually allow someone to walk in on a patient! She could loose her job for this… It was a great relief to her when the good looking blond young man came stomping back down the hall toward the lobby.

She followed him quickly down the hall and locked the door handle as she passed through the door to prevent him from going back in again should he change his mind.

It did not take long for Shoko to dress and return to the lobby, though it seemed the carpet was already smoking from the line Shou had worn in from pacing so swiftly while waiting for her.

By the time she had completed her business with the nurse at the front desk and made payment, Shou had no more patience. He grabbed her arm and escorted her out of the building.

"OW! Shou, let go of me! You're hurting me!" He dropped her arm with a small apology.

"What's gotten into you?!"

"I already told you. Kyoko's been taken," he growled.

"You said that." *sigh* "Shou… I'm sure that wasn't from Tsuruga Ren. That just isn't his style, so you have no need to be so jealous and angry."

"Jealous!? Of that long-legged bastard?" he snorted "… and I'm NOT jealous!"

"Then just WHAT is wrong!?" She was addled.

Shou walked off a ways then returned, just as agitated as a moment before, but he spoke more calmly.

"I … rather… have a…. responsibility… Kyoko has been taken by that same bastard who tried to rape her in Karuizawa! That Reino from Vie Ghoul!"

"But there was no name on the card. You can't be sure."

He thrust the small box with the chocolate under her nose.

Even SHE remembered Kyoko referring to Reino as 'The Beagle'. It was the first time she had ever witnessed Shou loosing control of an emotion – laughter at the time, though he did not laugh now.

She slowly took the box from his outstretched hand and cupped it in both of her hands, then slowly looked up.

"…what do you need from me?"

He was slightly surprised the argument quickly smoothed out and his request could be as simple as telling Shoko what he wanted from her, and actually getting it.

"Take this card. Go to the office and do anything you can to find out where this studio is. There's a watermark on the back of the card, but I don't know the mark. Call me when you know something."

"And what are you going to do then?"

"… I'm going to see if the enemy of my enemy will be my friend." Sarcasm laced his every word, but Shoko knew without a doubt he would go to Ren. Kyoko was too important to both of them to make this a contest of who was the better man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Chat: ** Yet another hard chapter! I think from here to the end of this fanfic will probably be filled with difficult situations to fathom the characters persona's in the correct manner that would do them justice.

It's been suggested for me to move this fanfic into the T section rather than the M section, but I really don't know what Reino will do in the next chapter, but I know the situation, so for now, I'm going to leave it in the M section. Once I've done the chapter I'll make that final decision. Anyhow, if you can't find Chapter 7 in the M section in a day or two, search in the T section!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

Constructive criticism is always welcome. Reviews are encouraged! I need feedback if I'm to incorporate or change my story for the audience's enjoyment!

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic takes place on Valentine's day. All history taken place in the actual Manga is relevant to this fanfic up until Valentine's day (end of manga chapter 143).

Valentine's Disaster Chapter 6

"CUT! Again, from 'Mizuki, I'm sorry.'"

Ren returned to his initial position. They had done this scene so many times now that Ren would usually be upset, but his focus wasn't on the scene. It was on the missing Kyoko.

"Action!"

Ren walked into the living room and slowly up to Mizuki who was sitting on the couch crying. He knelt down and lifted her face to look her in the eyes, but he did not see her, and his lines came as rote.

He should have been paying more attention. He was the reason they kept getting NGs. When he was supposed to look at Mizuki, stage left, he was actually looking off stage, stage left. When they took a short break to look over lines, Ren stayed on set and nervously looked from his script to the door and around the set.

"Ren, this isn't like you." Yashiro handed him a bottle of mineral water.

Ren accepted the bottle and glanced toward the door, then down at his script and sighed. "Has Kyoko made it yet Yashiro?"

"No… still no one has seen her." Yashiro thought for a few minutes while Ren kept up his routine of reading a line, then looking at the door and around the set.

"… I know you are worried, but Ren, you'll be worthless today if you don't focus on the scene properly. You've already had 6 NG's!"

Ren sighed, then paused before speaking. "Yes, you're right. Thank you Yashiro-san. You're right… I'll be worthless today if I can not concentrate on the scene." Ren stood up from the chair and headed toward Director Ogata. Yashiro followed at his heels, wondering what he was up to now.

"Director Ogata… may I have a word?"

"Aah, Tsuruga-san. Of course. I wished to speak with you as well." He led them away from the crowd before speaking.

"Tsuruga-san, do you know where Kyoko-chan is? It's been said she was with president Takarada, but I've just spoke with him. You know, don't you? That she is not with him?"

"…Yes, I am aware she is not with him. I was informed before the first scene. Do not worry though Director… I believe I know where she is. If you permit me, I will leave for a short time and return with Kyoko in tow."

"I think that would be for the best Tsuruga-san. Please do… I fear we will not finish with today's shoots if any more time is wasted waiting for Kyoko-chan." He was most certainly referring to all of the NG's though it sounded as if he was only referring to the scenes with Mio.

"Thank you" Ren bowed a small appreciation.

"Yashiro-san… I need you to call the LME office and do whatever it takes to find out where Fuwa Shou is residing."

Yashiro raised his eyebrows in surprise and alarm. "I'll have to excuse myself for a bit then… I left the latex gloves in your dressing room along with my phone." He nodded and hurried toward the dressing rooms.

Ren did not wait, but instead walked out the door and down the hall toward the parking garage. His long legs took him down the hall in seconds. He was moving so quickly that he hardly had time to stop when he rounded the corner and almost ran into none other than the culprit he was going to search for.

Fuwa Shou stepped back at the last second with a look of anger plain on his face.

"Shit! What the hell, watch where you're going!" Fuwa looked up to see who had the audacity to almost run him down. "You!"

Ren's brain was working a mile a minute. _What the hell is he doing here? Where's Kyoko!? That bastard… he better not have laid a hand on her. Is he here to gloat? _

"Where's Kyoko?!" He was too flustered to bother with formalities.

"I don't know" Shou answered snippily.

"Don't play games with me. She left the Daruma-ya this morning in a limousine!"

"A Limousine? I have a van. I couldn't go anywhere in a limousine. People would mob the vehicle. I'm too famous for that," he couldn't help feeling the need to remind Ren of his importance.

_That arrogant bastard… trying to show me up even now. I have to find Kyoko!_ Ren couldn't believe his ears.

"So you don't have Kyoko." It was more of a statement than a question really.

"I told you, no. That damn Beagle does." Shou hardly noticed Kyoko's habit of calling Reino the beagle had rubbed off on him.

"…What? … Best to think clearly before saying that again." Ren glared hard at Shou, anger barely in check.

"I am thinking clearly, and I'm telling you that Reino from Vie Ghoul took Kyoko somewhere!" Shou was getting up in Ren's face, but the threat went unanswered as Ren still looked down on him due to pure height.

Ren continued to glower at Shou as he frantically thought.

"Oh come on! If I wanted to do anything to her I would have back in Karuizawa before you arrived."

"I have no choice but to believe you. So why are you here then? Why haven't you rushed off to save her yourself?" Ren knew the answer to that but wanted to make Shou say it. Wanted him to say that Ren was as important to Kyoko as he was. That she needed Ren… To show that he knew Ren had worked himself into her heart.

Shou did not hesitate to answer. "I need you to use your connections and influence at LME to find out where Reino may have taken her." _…and then tell me so I can get her back!_

It was hard for Ren to agree to help and be helped by him, but his urgency to find Kyoko won out.

"Fine. What do you already know?"

Shou reached into his pocket and withdrew a small card that looked like it'd seen better days. He handed the crumpled card to Ren to flatten.

"All I know is that he's the one who took her. That was outside my door on top of a piece of chocolate with a picture of a beagle etched on it. Kyoko made that chocolate for him." He scowled, "She was pissed about it when I questioned her. She swears she didn't make chocolate for him because she's in love with him, but it's hard NOT to question her with what he wrote on the inside of that card."

Ren examined the card closely. Having spent much time at studios for shoots for R-Mandy, he might have recognized the studio, but no. No studio actually showed in the photograph on the card though, there was only the camera on a tripod, one lighting umbrella, and one light casting a harsh shadow of the camera and umbrella onto a black velvety background. He opened the card and instantly understood why the card had been nearly destroyed from crushing. The little poem written there was clearly a taunt meant to jab at open wounds, but why was it left for Fuwa?? Ren didn't really care to hear the answer to that, knowing full well he wouldn't like the answer, but certain it had something to do with the two musician's feud. Once again Kyoko was caught in the middle of the fray.

"The watermark on the back of the card… I've asked Shoko to find out anything she could… it's meaning, company, or who printed it. She hasn't phoned yet."

Ren looked at Shou with a face neutral of emotion, thrust the card back into Shou's hand and turned on his heel back toward the set.

"Hey! Where are you going!? Do you know the mark?!?"

"… No, but I'm going to find out what I can. Call me when you know more about the water mark. Oh…" he turned around and slid a card from his own pocket, "my number is on here." He did not say what he wanted to say; that Shou would be responsible to never call him again after this was all over.

…

Ren walked into the dressing room as Yashiro was fighting with a second pair of gloves. Evidently the first pair had snapped as he pulled the latex over his long fingers, and he could not use his phone when any part of his skin could touch the phone.

"Don't bother with that Yashiro-san. Kyoko isn't with Fuwa Shou. I've just run into him in the hallway. He doesn't know where she is either, but he thinks she's been taken."

"TAKEN!?!" *SNAP!* "OUCH!" Yashiro pulled too hard in his surprise and broke another glove.

"What do you mean taken?" he set down the torn glove and gently pried the one successfully donned glove off and set it on the table.

"She's been taken by the lead singer of Vie Ghoul. Reino. Shou showed me proof and…. " he paused for a moment for introspection, "… actually… there was chocolate Kyoko made with a beagle etched into the surface." _Yes, that makes sense… the '_Hatred'_ on that piece of chocolate would go with the beagle chocolate… but I don't get that if she hates him, why would she make him chocolate in the first place? _

"hmm? Chocolate with a beagle on it?" Yashiro was puzzled, being outside the loop of understanding how Vie Ghoul translates to beagle.

"… I'm going to the Daruma-Ya to see if they caught the license plate number of that limousine or anything that might distinguish it. You stay here… please… and start calling companies that lease out limousines. See if you can get them to answer if Reino of Vie Ghoul recently reserved a limousine. We need to know where the drop-off point was. …oh, and if Fuwa Shou shows back up… do not tell him any of this."

_I WILL be the one to find and protect Kyoko!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Chat: **After writing this chapter, I think I'm going to leave it in the M. If the person who suggested I move it still says it could be moved, I will. I trust their judgment.

This chapter was difficult to write in the extreme. The situations and characters, etc. I think you'll see why if you read on. I've done my best to stick to the character's actual persona that Sensei gave them. The situation is a bit more extreme then Sensei took things though of course, so I had to fill in some blanks personality and thought wise. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

Constructive criticism is always welcome. Reviews are encouraged! I need feedback if I'm to incorporate or change my story for the audience's enjoyment!

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic takes place on Valentine's day. All history taken place in the actual Manga is relevant to this fanfic up until Valentine's day (end of manga chapter 143).

Valentine's Disaster Chapter 7

Fear wracked Kyoko's body as tears slid silently down her cheeks.

She had been afraid before when Reino had threatened to rape her, but it had been more a fear of 'what's going on' rather than the cold-sweat fear now induced in her shaking limbs. Then, she had known he was after her under the pretense that she was something belonging to Shou, not the other way around. Now he told her she holds Shou dear to her even throughout her denial and blame of him for the upheaval of her life and abandonment.

Then, she had her strength of the emotion for vengeance on her side, now… she only had fear. What he had threatened to do then could really happen now, and she did not know where she was and could not contact anyone or even yell loud enough to make a difference.

She had never felt so utterly helpless before. It was not a good feeling. She felt so small, so worthless. She felt that despite being on her own for years now, she couldn't even take care of herself.

_Tsuruga-san will hate me again for my carelessness!_

Her heart sank with that realization, and the tears fell faster from her eyes; the uncontrollable tears wetting her sweater selves where she held them against her face.

She cried to herself for some time before conscious thought returned to her. It was a good thing she was alone. Shou never knew what to do when she cried. But ARG! Why think of him at this moment? Certainly it was because she had trained herself not to cry in front of people because he could not handle her tears. … then why did it not bother her when she cried to Tsuruga-san, and in his arms no less?

It did not matter… after today… or tonight, whichever it was… Tsuruga-san would not hold her again. She wouldn't let him hold her again. She felt so dirty and would not let that rub off and tarnish his shining smile.

_No… nothing happened yet… all he did was touch me…_

She had to remind herself it was only herself thinking she was violated. Reino had stopped and did not progress any farther than making her cry. Making her forget Mio.

He could have done more to her; she was at his mercy. Still is for that matter, but for leaving her to herself when she could handle no more… she could not find it in herself to blame him for her own emotional duress.

She had to admit that deep down inside, she did not hate the feel of hands touching her bare flesh. Just not him. Not Shou, and not him.

The warmth and gentle tingle where his hands played across her skin… It bothered her that she took so much note of these things, though it did occur to her that Kuu would be proud of her for being able to feel and remember so much in such a short moment.

Actually… now that she thought of it… she HAD felt this way once before… when she fell in the kitchen, and Ren had…

She shook the thoughts from her mind. Her tears were dry now, thinking so much had caused her to forget she was crying, and she had stopped before she even noticed.

A phrase Shou's mother had once uttered to her sprang to mind. 'No one can make you upset but yourself.'

She had thought long and hard about that and realized that it was a matter of how one perceived every situation and how they chose to act. Very much like the predicament she was in now. She could get through this… It had to be her choice… She WASN'T helpless…

It took a little time, but when she sat up, she had a new resolve. She refused to let the situation play into the hands of that Beagle!

_Think Kyoko! What can I do? You're not helpless…HE isn't here right now… that means I have some time. How far can I test the limits of this circle I wonder…_

She stood up and took a step toward the ring of stones that encircled her. Her legs felt heavy as the energy drained from her body. Another step. Her legs felt tired, as if she had ran a marathon. Another step, and another. She was sure if she sat down she would not be able to stand back up. Another step, her legs began to shake. She forced another step. Her feet now dragged on the floor as she tried to lift them. Another step. She was almost to the edge of the circle. Another two steps and she would be there.

_Come on Kyoko… you can do this!_

She forced her legs another step. One more step… just one more step…

*brrr brrr* … *brrr brrr* … *brrr brrr*

Had she not been rooted to the spot, Kyoko would have jumped in surprise. As it was, she froze where she stood.

_Aah! My phone! Where…?_

She turned her head this way and that; it sounded as if the phone had vibrated against a hard surface. The sound came from behind her, away from where she had seen the door open. That must be where he deposited her bag.

It occurred to her that she would never have heard the faint buzz of the phone vibrating if it had not been against the hard surface.

_Yes! Of course! My surroundings…_

She looked around the circle again, this time looking at what she DID have rather than searching for what she didn't have.

There were eight reddish-blackish stones making a circle around her. Behind each stone was a standing light. Photography umbrellas were spaced intermittently, reflecting all light back into the circle. It was the extra light which created the barrier her eyes could not penetrate to see what was beyond.

If she could only make that last step to the edge of the circle, she could try to reach out to them. Turn the lights off, move the umbrellas, maybe use one to reach and pull her cell phone toward her… If she could dim the lights, she could at least see where her cell phone was.

_One more step… just one more step._

She forced herself to take that last step. The pressure on her lungs and lack of energy in her legs made it hard to do anything. She stood there for a few minutes trying to get accustomed to the unusual sensations.

She reached out toward the standing light. Kyoko was able to extend her reach past the stone, but her skin tingled with little electric jolts and made her itch. The itch became too great, and she had to pull her hand back within the circle, the light was just out of her reach.

What could she use to reach further? Everything was outside of her grasp. The inside of the circle itself was devoid of objects. She only had what was on her person.

The pressure became too great, and Kyoko backed up to the center of the circle.

_If I'm going to do this… I have to go to where it will be the most effective!_

Kyoko looked back to where she heard her cell phone buzzing. There. That would have to be where she forced herself beyond her limits.

She sat in the center of the circle, apprehensively watching where the door would be and regained her strength.

She did not take long. The desire to get away was a great motivator. She forced herself once again to the edge of the circle. It did not seem as difficult this time, she had something she was working toward. Her depression started to shake the closer she got to the edge of the circle.

Stopping at the edge, she knew she could not reach out to grab the light, but she did have something that would reach farther than her arms.

Though she already knew, Kyoko looked around once more just to be sure she was alone. She quickly lifted off her sweater and balled the sleeve in her hand and made ready to swing for the standing light. If her aim was true, she could use the force to knock the light over or at least to the side so she could see past it.

Kyoko swung the expanse of her sweater out toward the light. She knocked the light over on the first try. The light crashed down and rolled AWAY from the circle. Some of the light of the circle managed to get out and showed her there was a small table against the wall where her bag was setting, the contents spilled out on the table as if someone had carelessly tossed the bag aside.

The sound of the metal frame hitting the ground was loud amidst the silence and she prayed no one heard it, but had to continue with her plan. She swung the sweater at the next closest standing object; an umbrella.

She was leaned over, reaching to swing the sweater a second time and did not hear him come in.

…

Reino had to admit, he liked what he saw. Watching the girl, half naked, trying so desperately to get away… it raised those predatory instincts in him that said 'I want this girl'.

He walked quietly into the circle behind her and caught the sweater as Kyoko brought it back to swing again. She did not realize it until she made to swing, but he used the force to yank her back into the circle toward him. She moved so easily when he forced her to.

Kyoko was unable to keep her balance from the awkward pull and fell against Reino, sweater still tangled around her arm.

"So it seems the little dove has shed it's feathers" he unwound the sweater off of her hand and pried it out of her gripped fingers. Wrapping his arm around her waist so she could not get away, he tossed the sweater well outside the perimeter of the circle.

"I did not realize it was molting season."

Kyoko shuddered against his body. This was not a sensation she wanted to be feeling. The warmth and softness of his hand on her back. It bothered her to the point she was ashamed of herself and the flush on her cheeks reflected that.

"Come, Kyoko, I know how this makes you feel." He ran his hand up her back, petting her soft skin. When he came to the obstacle, he slid his hand the rest of the way up her back underneath her bra strap.

"EEEH??!" She gave a mighty shove and pushed him away. She regretted the action only slightly as her bra strap snapped her back hard, causing pain where the warmth had been. The pain hurt, but it also removed the feel of his hands on her skin.

She had to get away. She couldn't deal with this situation, but after having Mio come to her so readily, she knew she could bring Natsu out, and Natsu was most suited to handle a situation like this.

Kyoko closed her eyes.

Reino sat back with curiosity and watched as Kyoko's entire body changed. It was as if she relaxed in her own skin and wasn't afraid or ashamed of her own body.

Her hands dropped to her sides and she leaned over one hip. Her shoulders relaxed, and a faint smile played across her lips.

He noticed a rather odd change in her aura. As Mio, the aura had been an icy blue. As Kyoko herself, her aura is a red tinged with gold. This new persona… her aura was a dark rich purple. It was velvety in texture and so bittersweet he could almost taste it.

When she opened her eyes, her entire demeanor had changed. She was no longer the scared little dove he had caught, but now more resembled a predator, looking for a kill.

"Why Reino. That floor doesn't suit you. Why not come up here were the air is warm?" She stretched her arms overhead and dropped them back to her sides. Her left arm bent at the elbow an she played her own hand across her belly, enticing the man to stand and come to her.

He could not resist the open invitation. After all, a free chance to get close to her… he could prod and explore this new persona and aura Kyoko had released.

This aura made her something else… it was much like her sakki, but different. Calmer.

Reino stood up in one motion and slid right up to her. He only hesitated slightly before placing his hands on her bare shoulders.

She leaned into him, pressing her chest against him, and looked up at him. Would he look down into her cleavage? Would he meet her eyes? What would he do?

He surprised her by running his fingers along her collar bone as he walked around behind her instead. He watched her aura as he stroked his fingers through it along her collar bone. It floated in smoky waves around his fingertips where he touched her.

_Well, that makes no difference to me. I can seduce you just as well from behind as I can from the front!_

She leaned back against his body now, causing his fingers to lower into the soft flesh above her breasts. Tilting her head to the side and down just a bit was an invitation for him to do what he wished to her neck. She was leaving herself open to him.

He accepted the invitation and leaned down to nip along her shoulder moving toward her slender neck. He saw flickers of red in her aura, as if Kyoko was feeling just as much as this new persona. How long could she hide behind this character? He wanted to find out. Push the limits.

Really! How could one woman make him so excited!?

He nestled his face in her hair, breathing deeply and pressing his body tight against hers.

She twisted in his arms to face him, he crushed her to him and nestled his face in her neck, leaving a chain of tingling kisses up her neck and into her hairline. He was almost lost in her scent, and almost did not notice the slight blackening of her aura.

_What does THIS mean?_

His hands traced the curve of her neck, moving behind her, they traced down her spine, then over to her side and up. The side of his hand grazed the side of her breast, but he kept moving up back to her shoulders.

_Tease her a bit and see what happens._

Her aura continued to darken that it was now almost black. Natsu's hands slid up the sides of Reino's shirt, caressing his skin. The force of her desire, bleeding into him, feed him, making him want more of her. This new persona.. it was, after all, part of Kyoko.

She slid his shirt up and gently laid a kiss against his naked chest. Muscled, but he was not corded. There was no fat on his body. Reino being one of the visual types must work out, but was lucky to be born with such a body. Had these actually been Kyoko's thoughts instead of Natsu, she would have been mortified and embarrassed beyond belief.

She slid his shirt up further making it known that she wanted to remove his shirt. Would he let her? Did he trust the situation enough to let her take that advantage of him?

He did. Natsu felt pride in herself for getting him this far.

She firmly put her hand on his chest and began pushing him toward the floor. Again, he allowed her.

_It's all too easy! How boring. I thought he'd at least be a challenge!_

Natsu straddled his hips and could feel his desire pressing at her through his pants. She leaned down and kissed a line across his chest and gently bit down on one of his nipples.

He closed his eyes to fully enjoy the sensation. Was he really this weak willed? This desirous that he would let his hostage take such advantage of him?

Natsu reached back to grab his own shirt.

Reino had no clue how she did it. He was so enveloped in her aura he did not seem to notice what was happening to him.

Natsu stood up and looked down at her prey triumphantly.

His hands were tied behind his back, and it had been all too easy.

"Down boy" Natsu crooned.

Reino laid his head back against the floor.

"What will you do now? You still can not leave the circle, and however much I would like to see you remove your skirt, it simply is not long enough to reach those lights. On second thought… go ahead and try. I'm sure when Fuwa Shou arrives, he would love to see us both in the circle, just like this."

Natsu's aura flashed red for a moment then settled.

"A sly little trick to make me untie you? *chuckle* I hardly think that will work."

"You do not believe me? I assure you he will arrive sometime. You see, I had the limo driver leave him a little clue, and I am sure he can not refuse the challenge. He is the lucky recipient of one puppy etched chocolate!"

"You….. You BASTARD!"

Kyoko's aura quickly dissolved to the red tinged with gold, and it was flaring.

"You did this on purpose! You want me to be indebted to him for this!"

*Sigh*

"Kyoko… I've already said. I want you to strike him from your heart. I want Fuwa Shou to see you here, like this, with me. You can not get away, and it makes no difference if I lie here tied until he arrives or not. You are unclothed. I am partially unclothed. Fuwa is a man, it will make no difference to him."

Reino sat up.

"And in truth, it makes no difference to me." Reino easily slipped his hands out from the knotted shirt to his front and tossed the shirt outside the circle of lights.

Kyoko was shocked and flustered.

"Now… lets see who else you've been hiding, little dove."


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Chat: ** As you may have noticed, it was decided to leave this fanfic in the M section. Though the previous chapter was not very sexually graphic, it was still suggestive enough to be questionable. Better safe than sorry!

Anyway, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, the next chapter should follow relatively quickly now that I know what path Shou will take.

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

Constructive criticism is always welcome. Reviews are encouraged! I need feedback if I'm to incorporate or change my story for the audience's enjoyment!

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic takes place on Valentine's day. All history taken place in the actual Manga is relevant to this fanfic up until Valentine's day (end of manga chapter 143).

Valentine's Disaster Chapter 8

Ren had never driven so recklessly in his life. His anger led him to drive harshly, punching the gas too hard at every green light, speeding through yellow lights at intersections, and dodging in and out of traffic. His preoccupied mind led him to hardly realize where he steered himself; the gears of his mind working a mile a minute so he almost drove right past the Daruma-ya.

The car screeched to a halt. Ren flung the door open as he unbuckled his seatbelt. The belt was still retracting when he was halfway to the restaurant entrance.

Ren reached for the door handle and gently tugged. The door rattled on it's hinges but did not open. He quickly checked his watch. The restaurant was not open yet as it was only just past 10:00 in the morning. There was still so much day left, yet he felt so frantic; as if Kyoko had been missing for a week. His anxiety only grew at the thought of loosing Kyoko and he knocked loudly on the door. He raised his hand again.

_Wait… give them time to at least GET to the door…_

Ren's impatience won out. He knocked louder, only seconds after the first knock. Surely they heard that, even his knuckles smarted from the contact with the hard wooden door.

Surely they heard him knock. Why did they not come to the door already? He raised his hand a third time to knock, but the door opened, saving his knuckles from more pain.

His hand still in the air, he looked down at the slightly plump woman with a gentle face.

Ren bowed in greeting.

"You are Okami of this establishment?" she nodded in response. "I am Tsuruga Ren. I work with Mogami-san. Usually I am the one to pick her up in the early mornings, but she had already left when I arrived with my manager this morning. I am told she left in a limousine. …"

He hesitated here. He did not want the Okami to unduly worry. He WOULD get Kyoko back. The more people who knew what had happened, that much more likely word would get out to the media. The media… would have a hay-day with this information.

"I was hoping you could tell me more about the limousine. A license plate number if you saw it would be wonderful. Mogami-san no longer has her cell phone on her… I am thinking it may be in the limousine she rode in this morning."

"I am sorry Tsuruga-sama, I was not the one who saw Kyoko-chan off this morning. Please, come in. I will get Taisho for you." She opened the door wide allowing Ren to pass into the restaurant before her. The Okami turned to enter the housing portion of the building, leaving Ren to explore the restaurant at will.

He glanced around the small restaurant taking a small step into Kyoko's world.

_This is where she works part time… how she even has time to help around here is a mystery. She's so hardworking. These people… they care for her and provide her with a place to live in exchange for her hard work, but she can not have been around to help much lately. When I find Kyoko… … I'll suggest something for these people to show appreciation._

He was confused by his own emotions. He was curious about how she lived, but the memory and thought of her was too painful now that she was not here.

There were clear signs of Kyoko's long time spent with these people, such as a beautiful silk flower arrangement standing in a corner. Every petal, every leaf was positioned perfectly and with obvious great care.

There were two aprons hanging on a hook on the wall behind the counter. One had to be the Okami's. The other was perfect size for Kyoko. Not to mention, it had lace trimming. Only Kyoko would find need to add lace to an apron that was not for decoration. For a business which serves people to make allowances like that touch of personality, they must hold her very dear indeed. He was truly grateful to the Taisho and Okami who opened not only their home and business to her, but also their hearts.

Ren looked back to the door when the Taisho entered. He was a stern man, and to many would seem unapproachable. Ren knew he was a good man though because of his successful business, kind wife, and open heart.

Again Ren bowed a greeting and repeated his small fabrication.

"I am Tsuruga Ren. I work with Mogami-san. I pick her up in the early mornings for work, but she had already left when I arrived with my manager this morning. I am told she left in a limousine. I was hoping you could tell me more about the limousine. A license plate number if you remember would be helpful. Mogami-san may have left her cell phone in that limousine this morning. I am attempting to help locate it."

"I am sorry Tsuruga-sama. All I can tell you about the limousine is that the color was black and the windows were darkened more than normal."

"Then I apologize for taking up your time. Taisho, Okami." Ren bowed and started for the door as he turned. He almost did not hear the Taisho continue speaking.

"I am unfamiliar with cell phones Tsuruga-sama, but I believe many of them now have locators in them to work with satellite. Perhaps the missing cell phone may be found in that manner." He had stressed the words 'cell phone'… what did that mean? Did the Taisho know? He remained so very calm though…

Ren nodded once then exited the door. Just outside the door, he heard the Taisho say "Do not worry too much dear, that cell phone is sturdy, and I do believe Tsuruga Ren will return it with Kyoko-chan to us before the day is out."

Though Kyoko may not have had a father until Kuu came along, here was an intelligent man who treated her as kin. A VERY intelligent man.

Ren was still thinking about the strange relationship between the restaurant owners and Kyoko when he reached his car door. He climbed in and immediately dialed Yashiro. The line was busy and sent him directly to voice mail.

"Yashiro-san, The owners of Daruma-ya did not have information about the limousine other than it was black and had extra tinting in the windows. The Taisho did suggest checking if Kyoko's cell phone had a tracking device installed. I'm going to LME to check with manager Sawara to find out more about her cell phone. If you hear anything or if Fuwa Shou shows up, please call me immediately."

Ren flipped his phone closed and stared at the steering wheel a moment before inserting the key and starting the engine.

He was in such a frazzled state of mind. He needed Kyoko, and no matter how much he denied it… she was the only to see past his lies and comfort his heart so completely. His throat tightened at how she made him feel. He HAD to get her back.

He pulled away from the Daruma-ya only slightly more confident he would find Kyoko before it would be too late.

The roads seemed too long and the time flew too quickly. Ren was short on patience when he finally arrived at LME. He parked crooked in his haste in the parking garage and used his long legs to carry himself quickly through the lobby and up the first flight of stairs, avoiding as many fans as possible. The elevator was only a few steps away from the stairwell, and ren made it onto the closing elevator in one quick leap.

He road up to the talent department and slipped out of the elevator as the doors were opening. He had only been to Manager Sawara's office a few times years ago, so he had to check the nameplates on the office doors. Manager Sawara's was third from the end.

Ren entered and quietly closed the door behind him as Mgr. Sawara looked up from a stack of papers.

"Tsuruga-san. What can I do for you?" he raised his eyebrows in surprise and confusion.

"Mgr. Sawara. Firstly, I need your confidence and discretion."

"A-all right Tsuruga-san. You have it. What is this about? What's going on?"

"… Mogami-san is missing."

Shock and concern filled Mgr. Sawara's face. He had heard about the events in Karuizawa. Dir. Ogata had informed him of all the details in case anything was made public. Mgr. Sawara would be the one responsible to help clean up the mess where Kyoko was concerned. He had never imagined THIS reaction though. Kyoko going missing… his first thought was a repeat of what happened then.

"She is… Do you know where she may be Tsuruga-san?"

"Actually… we do have a clue. We believe she has been taken to an unknown photography studio and is being held against her wishes."

"We? Who is we? Who else knows about this?"

Ren was hesitant about answering.

"Please Tsuruga-san. I need to know, it is important. We need to make sure they do not go to anyone else with this information; even the police."

"You need not worry about the person going to the police. …Fuwa Shou was the one who received the clue suggesting Mogami-san was taken to a photo studio. I have attempted to call her cell phone though. Futile perhaps… she did not answer, but it did ring."

"Then… Fuwa-san is looking for her as well? I'll have to call his agency. We can find out what they know."

"No need Mgr. Sawara… I hope… no… believe we can find her without their assistance. I spoke with the owners of where she's staying… the owners of the Daruma-Ya. They did not know anything we do not, but they suggested there may be a locator device in the cell phone. Do you know if this is true?"

"Hrmm… We'll have to check with billing to see if it was installed and activated on the contract for that phone. Give me a minute to look up her number and we'll call down to the billing department."

Tsuruga immediately spouted off her cell phone number, saving Sawara from having to look it up.

_He knows her cell phone number? He must call her often… strange. Helpful, but strange…unless…_

Mgr. Sawara sat down behind his desk, picked up his phone, and dialed down to the billing department.

"Yes, This is Sawara Takenori of the Talent division… Yes, same to you… Yes, I need information on the billing of company cell phones. Alright, I'll hold. Tsuruga-san, they're pulling up the acc – aah, yes, I'm here. Yes, can you please check to see if the cell phone lent to Mogami Kyoko has the tracking capability installed and turned on? It has? Good. How would we track where the phone is now? … Aah, no… we are just uncertain where the cell phone is at this time. Nothing to worry about. Yes…. Thank you."

"The cell phone does have the locator turned on. It seems all cell phones that are on loan and unassigned have the device operating. We need to go to the Information Technology department to request tracking information." Mgr. Sawara ripped of a note from his notepad then walked around the desk and toward the door.

"If I am correct Tsuruga-san, your cell phone comes directly from the president due to additional functions? Do you know where the IT department is in this building?"

"Yes actually. I have been there to request new cell phones for Yashiro-san. It is three floors down."

"Good," Mgr. Sawara said as he stepped onto the elevator and punched the appropriate floor button.

They stepped off the elevator directly into the IT department lobby. All over the LME building people hurried back and forth from office to office or rushing off to appointments… except here. No one was in site, and silence reigned supreme.

They actually had to ring the service bell three times before anyone showed up. When the young woman popped her head into the lobby, they told her they needed to locate a missing cell phone. She immediately waved them back and pointed toward a cubicle near the back of the room, then walked off toward what can only be assumed was her own cubicle.

When they looked into the cubicle they were directed to, it became obvious the technology systems of LME were functioning well and there were no issues of note. The man was staring at his screen playing solitaire.

"Hmm? What can I do for you?" He leaned his head back to look up at Mgr. Sawara and Ren.

"Um.. yes… we need to locate a missing cell phone."

"Alright. Just a moment. Let me finish this game…!!!" Ren's patience with the man had worn thin. He turned the man's chair around and hefted him to his feet, looking down harshly at the short man.

"uh.. I'll just… um.. turn the software on… now…uh… yes."

Mgr. Sawara looked at Ren in shock. What had gotten into him?!

Ren's face broke into one of his killer smiles. "Thank you very much. It is good you see the importance of your job here."

The short man blushed in shame as he loaded up the software to locate the phone.

"The number?"

Sawara handed the man the piece of torn paper from his notepad. He made a few clicks on his computer screen, then "Aah. Here it is. The cell phone is at… hm… looks like it's at a small photography studio called 'Shining Darkly.'" The man wrote the address on the back of the scrap paper Mgr. Sawara had handed him and started to hand it back to Sawara, but Ren interceded and took the paper first.

"Thank you Mgr. Sawara… I will return with Ky… uh… Mogami-san's cell phone in a bit."

When Mgr. Sawara turned around, Ren was already out of sight and halfway to his car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Chat: ** I think the next chapter will be the last chapter. I won't promise any length of time until it's done as I want to take a bit of time to get all the characters true to the persona Nakamura-sensei gave them.

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

Constructive criticism is always welcome. Reviews are encouraged! I need feedback if I'm to incorporate or change my story for the audience's enjoyment!

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic takes place on Valentine's day. All history taken place in the actual Manga is relevant to this fanfic up until Valentine's day (end of manga chapter 143).

Valentine's Disaster Chapter 9

_Damn it! What's it take to get this guy to leave me alone!?! _

Shou had the company driver pick him up and was now in the back seat on the way back to Akatoki Agency where he was to meet with Shoko.

_Some personal grudge? I don't even know him. Why the hell would he take Kyoko to piss me off? Doesn't he know I dropped her and that's why she's trying to extract her so called revenge on me? Is he trying to destroy her as well?_

It never occurred to him that Reino may like Kyoko, or even that he was only using her to get to him, if that even was the case.

Shou was still dwelling on the how's and why's of the whole situation when the driver pulled up.

"Fuwa-sama, we've arrived."

He got out the car with a scowl so deep it hurt the eyes, causing everyone to avoid the artiste on the way into the building. If only it was that easy all the time. Then again… Fuwa always did enjoy the attention.

He entered the building and went toward the reception desk.

"Where is Aki Shoko-san?"

"Fuwa-kun? We wondered about you when Shoko-san showed up alone," the girl giggled.

He looked at her flat, not flattered by the silly girl's blushing.

"Just tell me where she is. Now. … Please."

The girl's smile, blush, and giggled died and seemed to slide right off of her face. "Yes sir. Aki-san has gone up to Business Correspondence. Eighth floor."

He didn't even say thank you, he just stalked off toward the elevator.

*ding* 'Please watch your step as you exit the elevator' the automated voice spoke when the lift stopped at the eighth floor.

People were scattered everywhere. Stacks of files and loose papers were prevalent on most of the employee's desks. By FAR this was the busiest section of Akatoki he had encountered to date. There were no cubicles though, only desks spread throughout the floor. It was easy to see where Shoko was, but over the din of people talking on the telephones, it was hard to hear what she was so angry over. Shou had seen her upset before, but never angry.

He started winding his way through the multitude of desks and people toward the desk and employee Shoko had been with, but she did not see him. The employee stood up, took the phone from Shoko, pushed a few buttons and hung up. The two of them walked toward the one walled room – possibly a conference room – and shut the door behind them.

"Hey. You. What's going on with the two of them?" He had grabbed the shoulder of the nearest employee, turned her around, and pointed toward the closed doors.

"That? Ah… it seems the other party things Shoko-san is attempting to steal some of their artists." The woman turned back to her desk and returned to shuffling papers.

Shou's head tilted back in disgust and slight amusement. This was, after all, about him in the end. It was for his sake Shoko was calling the other agencies attempting to glean information about Reino's whereabouts. It was for his sake that they were even on this wild goose chase. If Kyoko had only not been so stupid by getting close to that beagle in the first place, he wouldn't have to play her stupid white knight again and save her.

At the door to the small room he did not even knock. He opened the door and walked in plain as if he had been invited. The man in a suit and Shoko both looked up in anger at the door opening so brazenly. Shoko's face immediately showed relief, but the man still did not look pleased. In fact, his scowl deepened.

"Is this him Aki-san? This the pup you want paired with Vie Ghoul?"

Shoko looked at Shou worried about how he would react to the lie she had told to the correspondence agent, and for a moment, it looked as if Shou would begin to argue, but he either caught on to her lie or had just decided to trust in his manager. More than likely, he had caught onto her lie and would wait to see where it went and play along if it suited his desires and needs.

"Yes Takatori-san, this is Fuwa Shou-sama. After discussing things, we really do feel it would be best to try to smooth things over with this new band. The publicity would help both of them I believe. It would secure Fuwa-san's place over them in the ratings and help to even out their own sales since they have been so erratic since their debut. It would secure their future in the music industry. It is a deal really no one with intelligence could refuse!"

There was a slight jab of irritation in her words. It became clear Vie Ghoul's agency did not see eye to eye. That would mean great difficulty in attaining the information they desired. A phone number, an address, a birth date even…. ANYTHING to help lead them to where Kyoko was being held.

"Shoko-san, why are they refusing our generous offer?" Shou had to know more about this little white lie before he could participate in the conversation or answer questions.

"Evidently they think their time spent recording in New York gained them some influence over the Japanese media. … In short, they think WE are trying to leach off of Vie Ghoul's popularity."

Shou looked incredulous, but managed to hold his tongue. Just barely.

"Shou-san, we are about to call Queen Records to see if they can influence Vie Ghoul's agency to sway their decision to at least get us a meeting with them. You may stay for the call if you desire. Otherwise, I left the photocopy of what you asked for with the Publication department."

It only took a moment for Shou to decide the call to Queen Records was possibly more fruitful with information than retrieving the photocopy of the card with the watermark on it. If Shoko hadn't called him on his cell phone while he was out, they certainly would not have found any information on the watermark yet.

The telephone call was made over speakerphone so once they were transferred to Records Management to the project manager for Fuwa Shou, all could be heard from both parties.

"I'm sorry to bother you at your lunch hour Murakami-san, but we have a wish to get started on a project immediately."

"No problem Takatori-san. My wife is a horrible cook anyway. I couldn't eat even half of the bento she made for me today." The laugh coming over the speaker was harsh, as if Takatori has smoked for too many years.

Takatori laughed politely at the small joke while Shoko whispered to calm Shou, explaining the niceties were necessary to maintain a good working relationship.

"So what is this project you are eager to get started? Wait, let me grab my book. Okay. What is it?"

"Well Murakami-san, we wish to collaborate on a project with Fuwa-sama and Vie Ghoul. As I am sure you are aware, the best release date for any new single is only a short ways away. We want to take advantage of that timeframe."

"Understandable. So when do you wish to utilize the studio?"

"As soon as possible, but actually Murakami-san, we are not at that stage of the plans yet. We still need to convince Vie Ghoul to collaborate on this project. We've attempted to set up a meeting with their agency, but their response was less than positive. They refuse to even speak with Vie Ghoul about the potential of this project. I'm sure you know as well as I what sort of ratings and figures a collaborative project could produce for these two. We wish to take advantage of that."

"um-hum… That would be very… profitable… for every part involved actually. Vie Ghoul's rising popularity and Fuwa Shou's fan base together would be a force to contend with. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you very much Murakami-san. If at all possible, we wish to meet with Vie Ghoul immediately. The timeline is short and there is much to be done." He stressed that time was short in an attempt to sway the Queen Records agent to hasten a response.

"Yes Takatori-san… um… actually… I am certain I can get you a meeting with Vie Ghoul. They are set to record today in Studio 512. If you are willing to head there, I will meet you and we can discuss this with them. It is a recording studio's privilege to meet with it's artists on call you know."

"Thank you again Murakami-san. Be sure to tell your son happy birthday from Uncle Kazuo."

With that, they hung up the phone.

"Thank you very much Takatori-san. If you can tell us where Studio 512 is, we will be more than happy to meet you there."

He told them were to find Studio 512 then returned to his desk to prepare documents and a file for the potential joint project with Vie Ghoul.

"Shou, wait. We still need to stop by Publication to see what they found about the water mark."

"Why? If they knew anything you would have called me already. Besides. We already have the place those bastards will be at. They can't record without their lead vocalist."

"Exactly. Shou, what if they cancel at the last minute? There is no guarantee Reino of Vie Ghoul will even be there. It will only take a few minutes… come on. Down to publication." She punched the 5th floor as the elevator closed.

The 5th floor was much calmer than the 8th floor, though the room was still bustling with people.

"Ah-hah! Shoko-san, I was just on my way up to see you."

"Oh good! Does that mean you've found something out about the watermark? Sayuri-san?"

"Well yes, and no. We've found out the printer-publisher who manufactured these cards. They are actually the business card of a small photography studio, but they refused to release that information over the phone to us. They said the photocopy you gave us did not translate well over the fax and they need to see the copy more clearly before they're willing to release information about which studio is shown here. They are liable if they give out incorrect information it seems. It's risky giving us the information in the first place, but since we are who we are, they've agreed provided we direct some of our printing work to them."

"That is very generous of us, isn't it. Well, then how to we get the name of this company?"

"I am on my way over there now Shoko-san."

"I'm grateful Sayuri-san. Please, give me a call when you know the studio. I have an errand to run myself and may take a while. You have my number."

"Now we go to Studio 512."

*Sigh* "Yes Shou, now we go to the studio. Don't get ahead of yourself."

He glared at her. "We have to find Kyoko quickly. Who knows what that bastard is doing to her!"

"True, but without all the puzzle pieces we won't be able to find where she is anyway. Rushing things too quickly will only lead to accidents and problems."

Shou had to acquiesce the truth of this statement.

…

The studio was a 20 minute drive from Akatoki Agency, so when Shou and Shoko arrived, Shou was so anxious he almost spilled out the door before the van came to a complete stop in front of Studio 512.

Shou ran up to the door and swung the doors wide. He raced down the hall before Shoko could even get out of the van. How she was able to maintain such a cool head, he would never know. Did she really believe him that Kyoko didn't mean anything to him? All women could be so foolish.

Shou ran down the hall checking the reservation ticket at each door and came to a halt half way down. He had found the studio for Vie Ghoul. He did not even need to check the reservation ticket.

On the door was a small envelope addressed to Fuwa Shou.

Anger gripped him. He was so upset staring at the small envelope he could not move. The beagle was pushing him to the extend of his limits. Taunting him like this was a scavenger hunt. Most likely, they had no intents to be here recording today at all. Shou had played right into his hands, followed the exact path he thought Shou would take. That is what pissed Shou off the most. That beagle always seemed to be just one step ahead of him.

"Shou…?" Shoko had caught up to him and wondered what he looked at. She walked up behind him and looked at the door. She reached out and pulled the envelope off the door since Shou obviously was not going to.

Shou kept staring at the door as Shoko opened the envelope.

"It's another card… this one has an address on the inside Shou…"

He ripped the card out of her hand and ran back toward the door, back toward the van.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Chat: ** Well, I know I said there would not be an estimate of when this chapter would be done, but it still took longer than I anticipated. It was tough to write while trying to keep the characters true, but other personal set-backs got me too. Some of you already know, but I was laid off almost two weeks ago now, and between emotional duress and appointments before insurance runs out and job hunting, I simply haven't had time nor mentality to write this chapter.

Today things just sort of came together. I think, however, I will write one more chapter as an Afterward. The actual story is complete now, but there are a few things I want to address or detail that did not manage to make it into the story. Such as when Kyoko has a good night rest and has time to mentally digest all that happened, how will she react to Ren's kissing her? What does Shou do after beating the living daylights out of Reino? What does Ren do when he sees what is on that memory card?

Anyway, no promises when the Afterward will come out (sorry! Still job hunting and doing appointments). I hope you've enjoyed my first fanfic. I will write more, other projects, most likely Skip Beat! But just in case, keep your eyes pealed in other Romance manga categories.

Finally, if you've read my whole story, I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic takes place on Valentine's day. All history taken place in the actual Manga is relevant to this fanfic up until Valentine's day (end of manga chapter 143).

Valentine's Disaster Chapter 10

Reino slowly stood up. He was truly enjoying this game of cat and mouse. He watched her every move, readying to pounce and make the mouse scatter in panic.

"No.. I won't do it! There's no one!"

"Oh come on Kyoko. I know you're a better actress than you give yourself credit for. Become someone new. Run away again." He teased her, coaxing her to dive into a new personality. His voice was almost like a purr. "You can do it Kyoko. I know you can."

"I can't do it! There are no more ladies to bring out!"

"Aaah… so there IS someone else you have in mind. Lets meet them then. Is it a married woman? A child? Lets meet her then. She must be as interesting as the last two ladies."

"No! I won't tarnish Kuon! There is no one else!"

"No more ladies?" he raised his eyebrows, "Then who is Ku… aah… a boy then…" a grin curled the edges of Reino's lips.

Kyoko blanched at her slip. She shouldn't have said his name! How could she be so stupid!? This was bad… and from the look on Reino's face… very bad.

"No… You can't make me do it!" she shook her head. "Kuon isn't someone I can show to someone like you!"

"Someone like me?"

"That's right! Someone like you! Kuon is good and loved and innocent! He isn't changed by the worlds evils yet! I can't show him to someone from Hell like you!"

_And yet she still thinks I'm from Hell._

"Oh come now Kyoko! We both know you can't be jaded like that. Come on. Bring out this Kuon. I would LOVE to meet him," his grin spread to a smile across his face. His teeth shone in the light like small white daggers, giving the illusion that he truly was a denizen of hell.

The eagerness showing plainly on his face made Kyoko nervous. There was NO way he could force her into the role… was there? She was fairly confident he could not do it, but there was a nagging sensation… like a gnat swarming – every time you bat at it, you just miss… that made her unconsciously doubt her resolve.

"Surely you don't actually think I want to besmirch his 'good' name? I just want to see what you're capable of Kyoko. Quite honestly, I find it hard to believe you can portray anyone who is loved and innocent. You were soooo alone, no one cared for you. Those neighbors you think of so often only wanted you to grow up to take over their business. Be an obedient little housewife. Humph. No, there is no way YOU could successfully act an innocent boy."

"Idiot. When you act you don't act your own life! Kuu Sensei himself told me my Kuon was very believable!"

"… and you're sure he wasn't just trying to placate an annoying girl?"

Kyoko was growing indignant at his constant insult.

"Don't you insult Kuu Sensei! He isn't a liar!"

"And yet he used a false name for his entire career in Japan, am I correct?"

"A false name is different than a stage name! You could never understand, you are not an actor!"

"Then make me understand."

Kyoko froze. He had caught her in her act. How could she explain this one to him?

"I-it's because you don't have to deal with the every-day…t-the addresses and personal life… a-a-and the" Reino interrupted before she could finish.

"You don't have to make excuses Kyoko. It is the same for musicians. We can't go out in public without security or at least an agent. The paparazzi follow us, dig up our dirt. Have you encountered the media yet?"

"Um… n-no."

Reino smiled again.

"Then unless you are able to play an innocent very well, your own name will be dirtied and you will never reach your goal. You will never surpass Fuwa Shou. *sigh* If you will not show your Kuon to me, then at least tell me about him. I can tell if you are feeling the right emotions."

"How would you know? You've never been innocent from birth! Or were you made?" her eyes narrowed. "If I even just tell you about him you could twist his personality! You'll try to change him!"

Reino held back a laugh. _Of COURSE I was born. _

"You know Kyoko, I really do like you. I wouldn't try to corrupt an innocent character you actually had to create. I know how hard it would have been for you, with your history and all. I can even help you. If you let me touch you, I can read your emotions and tell you if you truly feel as a boy would feel. As anyone innocent would feel."

Reino was pressing all the right buttons. First he made her worry about her characters and the media then shoved her personal vendetta in her face, and now he was even offering to help her progress her acting skill? He was sending her on such an emotional roller coaster, she wasn't sure what she should or shouldn't do at this moment. What she should or shouldn't say.

"Let me test your skill Kyoko. …I'll even make you a deal. If you let me test your emotions, and you pass as an innocent boy, I will let you out of this circle."

"You'll…. Let me… out? Before Shou shows up?"

"I will. Before Shou shows up."

"What's the catch?" the offer was almost too good to be true. After all he had done to her and put her though…

"There is no catch. You just must become Kuon for me. Let me touch you. See if you really are as good as you say you are. If you are, then I will believe you can raise your status to greater than Fuwa Shou, and there will be no need to keep you here."

Though the grand offer seemed a lie, Kyoko could not see any loopholes. Her confidence in her personal Kuon was great, and she was certain she could prove him to this beagle.

"T-then… okaaaay…" Kyoko slowly turned around to give herself a moment to clear her mind and become the boy who meant so much to her.

Reino just smiled at his own victory.

Kuon whirled around and grinned at the man before him. "Mister, you got a long way to go before you can catch up with my dad!"

"Your dad, eh?" Reino took a walked toward Kuon and reached for his shoulder.

Kuon ducked out of his reach and ran around behind him. "Ha ha! Too slow! Hey! Maybe I can practice on you! I still owe my dad one!"

"You owe him one what? Stand still. We agreed on this."

Kuon jumped back then ducked under Reino's outstretched arm again.

"Agreed? I didn't agree anything with you! And I owe him a forehead poke!"

Reino turned around to see a finger jabbing straight toward his face. He leaned back quickly out of reach.

"…and that is why you will never measure up. You're too short to even reach me. How do you expect to measure up to anyone as great as Kuu… as your father?"

Kuon grinned again. "He gave me permission to use anything I want, even weapons. He can't keep me down, and neither can you!" 'He' made a jab at Reino's forehead again.

This time, Reino caught 'his' wrist before it reached his face.

Kyoko's memories of Corn flooded in him. The river… playing with rocks… greeting the sun fairies… even the blue-ish purple-ish stone. All that Kyoko knew of Corn, exposed and laid bare. All but his face. He seemed awfully familiar though… even for a boy from so many years ago.

Then came the flood of emotions. As Kuon, the boy truly thought his father was a hero. He felt like he was on top of the world and nothing could bring him down. The pride he felt in his father, and even his mother who remained nameless in Kyoko's mind, the eagerness to prove himself and prove himself worthy of his father's devotion… All wrapped up in a small package that seemed to set heavily on something darker. Kyoko's own emotions were still there, just hidden.

Reino knew why this character meant so much to her. This boy, this 'Kuon' shed light in the dark places in her own soul.

_I know you will forgive me in time Kyoko. …and if not, it is truly a shame._

"Not bad, not bad… but you could use some work still. I can still feel you in there Kyoko. You still think your so called father's love won't last. And you're probably right. Being the such an actor, there is no way a child such as him could live up to his name."

Kyoko's Kuon grin slipped a bit.

"The child before me… has no depth of emotion. Where is his hatred? His anger? His greed? Surely you don't think all children are without them? Anger is a basic emotion Kyoko. Not even a boy such as this can get by without it. An empty shell. That is all that would remain. Not even a father such as Kuu can like or want a son like that."

Kuoko's head drooped and the darkness seemed to swell around her. When she brought her head back up, her beautiful sakki exploded around her, swarming about her caressing and tousling her hair as if there were wind in the studio.

Reino tilted his head back at his accomplishment and smirked.

"You lied to me. You said you would not tarnish Kuon… His depth of emotion is greater than you think. It is so great, it could not be expressed in such a short amount of time! If Kuu Sensei was here, you would see."

Reino began circling her, making her turn in circles to keep eye contact. "But he isn't. He isn't here, and you failed the test Kyoko."

"This was a set-up."

"Yes, this was a set-up. And I must say, you performed admirably, but you still failed. Game over. I win."

Kyoko's fury was blazing. Her sakki was truly a sight to behold.

_Yes… Yes! This is exactly what I expected of her! So beautiful…_

Reino circled back around the tripod, stepped out of the circle and lifted the camera from the stand.

He started circling her again, this time with the camera clicking and whirring. He made the occasional verbal jab to keep her anger flaring and her sakki swirling in waves around her.

He treated her as a wild and dangerous creature. He teased and coaxed her into the positions he wanted to photograph her, and surprisingly, she was easy to manipulate in this state of upset. She really was a magnificent actress, to be able to take direction so well unconsciously. She would pair off with any actor or actress beautifully.

Shot after shot, frame after frame he circled her photographing her different emotions; her anger, her positions, the angles her body made when she glared over her shoulder at him, the way her waist twisted and her sakki seemed to wrap delicately around her skin. It caressed her in a silken sheen of anger sliding around her waist, her arms, and curling around her very fingertips like a second skin.

She didn't break eye contact except to whip her head around as he turned and prowled around her. She seemed to not even blink as he followed his path around the lights He cooed insults of her inadequacy in life and love. How Fuwa would never let her stomp on him. How Reino himself would take her from him as if she were his property.

Had he been inside the confines of the lights where she could reach him, she would have attacked him. Her anger was burning so hot she felt she would combust.

Reino leaned against the nearest wall, shooting her fury when the door flew open, startling him and brining Kyoko out of her rage screaming her surprise.

Ren posed an impressive figure, filling the door way with his silhouette. Had Kyoko been able to see more, she might have noticed his own sakki was blazing. Reino noticed. It matched her own sakki. Dark shades of red mixed with black. Where as Kyoko's sakki seemed to swirl about her in a protective mist, Ren's sakki danced and jumped along his skin like a fire eagerly eating his flesh, growing on his skin and fed by his anger.

Kyoko was shaken. Ren saw her standing in the circle her face almost drew him in. If ever there were a more complex emotion on Kyoko's face, he had yet to see it. She was clearly relieved and frightened; her anger still danced on her features, but there was a slight flush of… embarrassment? He could only imagine. If he took a guess, he would say it was love and longing, but no, that was HIS desire. He took a step toward her and another, then caught himself. No matter what expressions showed on Kyoko's face, he had someone to deal with before he could run to her and comfort her.

He turned to Reino and saw him without a shirt. He quickly turned his face back to Kyoko and noticed only then that she was standing without a shirt, with only a small skirt and bra to cover her. The relief he felt at finding her fled as he was flooded again with fury.

Reino stood defensively as Ren took a step toward him.

"You… you aren't supposed to be here!"

Ren glared daggers at him.

"Aah! …but YOU are!" Reino pointed toward the door Ren had just come through.

Shou stood in the door with his hands to steady him upon the frame. He was out of breath from running down so many halls and a bit from panicking.

"You! Beagle! Do you really think you can get away with this? Just because no one went to the media in Karuizawa does not mean you can take whatever liberties you want!"

"Did you really expect me not to come?" Ren and Shou spoke at the same time.

"Did I expect you to come?" Reino looked at Ren. "No, I expected Fuwa Shou to come and you to not find out until after all was said and done."

Ren looked over his shoulder then at Reino and again at Kyoko.

"Good…. You made it here… do something about… him." Ren pointed toward Reino. His anger was not enough to make him forget Kyoko in the circle. She was now shaking and crying, the tears quietly sliding down her face.

"What the Hell!? I have to deal with that beagle!?"

Ren stood up straight and turned, looking down his nose as Shou. "He did send the invitation to you, and not me. Finish what he started."

When Reino looked up, Shou was looking down at him as if the devil himself had found a tender morsel ripe for the plunder.

Ren turned back and strode up to the circle of lights. He kicked one of the lights hard toward Reino. The bulb exploded on impact and sent shards flying toward him while the stand forced him to duck and made him drop the camera as he flung his hands over his eyes.

"T-T-Tsuruga-san! I…"

"Shhh… It's alright Mogami-san. Shhhh." Ren walked up to her and quickly unbuttoned his shirt then spun it over his shoulders and on to hers. His undershirt came a bit un-tucked from his slacks, but that did not matter. He pulled his shirt closed around her front and hugged her to him.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would accept my challenge Fuwa. You took long enough to get here."

"Did you not have enough in Karuizawa when you tried to rape her you bastard?"

"Well, though I took a few days rest after that, it was nothing so significant as to give up my… desire… to make Kyoko mine."

"You asshole! This time I'll make sure you can't move for a month!"

"Then the media will get word of the great Fuwa Shou assaulting his understudy in a jealous rage."

"Understudy!??! And the media? HAH. I thought I already taught you that the media does not care about what they can not see."

"Mmm. I suppose that is true, but then again, no matter. I've already got what I was after."

Shou took a step forward and Ren realized he must have meant the camera.

Reino looked up at Shou and laughed.

"Ren. Take Kyoko and get out of here," Shou glared back.

"… I will…" Ren looked hard at Reino "…but I am only withdrawing because Mogami-san needs me. If I ever see you again, no matter where… you had best run the other direction Reino of Vie Ghoul."

Ren walked over to the camera that had been cast aside. The lens was broken, but that did not matter. Ren turned the camera over and withdrew the memory card and pocketed it. He dropped the camera hard then turned back to Kyoko.

"Come on. Lets go," he held his hand out to her.

She took a shaky step toward him. "Tsuruga-san… I… I can't…"

He could see she was shaking like a leaf in a thunderstorm and walked over to her.

"My bag…" He glanced over her shoulder, walked the few steps to the small table and hastily shoved everything back in then went back to her side.

"Come on, I'll help you. Lean on my arm." He extended his arm for her to take, bent at the elbow like a gentleman.

He started to lead her out the circle, but only got a few steps before her motions became stiff and her legs locked up.

"Mogami-san… why did you stop? Are you alright?"

"It's the rocks… I can't move hear the edge of the circle… He trapped me with a spell…"

Ren's brow furrowed. This was not the time to let her fantasies get away with her! Ren reached down and picked her up, and to his surprise, she did not protest. Her face was beet red though.

"Just a little more Mogami-san" Ren whispered into her hair.

Shou watched in jealousy as Ren carried Kyoko out the door then turned back to the Reino. Reino had seen that face before. He knew it meant bad things.

Ren was at the studio's main entrance when they heard the first punch connect to what must have been ribs. Kyoko blanched and huddled closer to Ren's chest.

When they reached Ren's car, he carefully set her down on her feet but did not remove his hands from her shoulders, as if touching her made her real.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What did he do to you?" The questions came spewing forth in an uncontrollable speed. He did not wait for her to answer before he started his next question and realized what he was doing when she started to cry again.

"Mogami-san… I'm sorry" he whispered then drew her again into the folds of his arms. "I was just worried."

He started again, calmer this time. "Are you alright? Did he… did he…" the words would not seem to come.

Kyoko shook her head no, "he only kissed me."

The look in Ren's eyes made Kyoko's tears start falling again and she turned her head away, embarrassed at herself and knowing Ren would hate her now for being so careless.

"Kyoko-san…. Kyoko… look at me." She did not notice the lack of honorifics or chose not to say anything. She closed her eyes tight against seeing Ren's expression and kept her face turned down the road instead of at Ren.

"Kyoko…" he said softly as he gently turned her face to him and tilted her chin up so he could look her in the face. Her tears slid down her cheeks and her closed eyelashes glistened as she cried. Her face showed that pain… the same pain as when she played the angel in the PV so many months ago. His breath caught in his throat and his brain seemed to stop working.

He slowly leaned down to meet her face and his lips pressed gently against hers, kissing her softly. He could taste the saltiness of her tears and he licked her lips removing the traces of sadness. A sound came from his throat and was like a jumpstart on his brain. The sound came from him! Oh god… what was he doing!?

He froze and looked in Kyoko's eyes from such a short distance. He slowly pushed her away and turned his head.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san, I… I'm sorry." He started to let her go, but she grabbed his hand against her shoulder, stopping him.

"Tsuruga-san…" she looked at him bewildered and blinked a few times as if suddenly remembering something.

"Um…" she looked down at her feet. "I… I lost the chocolate for everyone… and your gift… I don't know what he did with them…"

Ren chuckled for a moment, "Do not worry about it." He drew her in again into a tight hug then tilted her face toward him again and kissed her tears away.

She pushed away gently, her face red. "I really am sorry… I can order the gift again!"

"Really Mogami-san… it doesn't matter. So long as you are alright... and… in my arms… I'm happy." His voice grew soft as he looked at her, watching for a reaction from kissing her. "I was really worried I may have lost you today."

If Kyoko's face could get any more redder, it did. "T-thank you… Tsuruga-san… I am truly sorry for burdening you and making you leave the set. I will do better and not trouble you again!"

Ren sighed in exasperation, then opened the passenger door and waited for her to slide into the seat before closing her in. He walked around to the drivers side and sighed again before opening his door.

_I could have seriously screwed up with her just now… I don't understand how she can act so calmly and not say anything about the kiss… um… kisses… but… at least she hasn't shut me out from her heart._

Ren sat down in his seat and shut the door, then looked at Kyoko and smiled. Had she had any energy or demons left, they would have burned to a crisp.

"I'll take you home now…. Kyoko-chan." When she did not refute him using her name, he put the car in gear and left it all behind.


	11. Afterward Chapter 1

**Authors Chat: ** Okay, so I said I'd write ONE more chapter, but it seems I still have quite a bit I want to cover as an Afterward, and quite frankly, I don't want to write one monster chapter for the afterward. As such, there will be two (maybe three. Probably three.) Afterward chapters. This just keeps getting longer and longer! ^_^;;;

That's okay though. I like to write. 

Again, I hope you've enjoyed my first fanfic. I will write more, other projects, most likely Skip Beat! But just in case, keep your eyes pealed in other Romance manga categories.

Finally, if you've read my whole story, I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic takes place on Valentine's day. All history taken place in the actual Manga is relevant to this fanfic up until Valentine's day (end of manga chapter 143).

Afterward

The time was eight in the morning and Kyoko had just woken up to the gentle sound of birds chirping. She was pleasantly surprised she had slept and slept late at that. She remembered lying in bed yesterday certain she would not sleep; her head filled with thoughts spinning in her brain too fast to catch.

The stress from the day before had worn her countenance thin, and Director Ogata had reworked the filming schedule again, insisting she take the day off. This was the calm after the storm, and her thoughts now slowly floated to the surface slow enough for her to grasp and attempt to process.

She threw the blankets off of her, sweating with the heat of too many clothes. She had promised herself never again would she not have enough clothes on for whatever the situation called for, and in her disconcerted state of mind, had piled on four sets of pajamas. Perhaps it was a _bit_ excessive, but she felt better for it. Hot though. She reached her hand up and laid it against her cheek, palm out, feeling the coolness on her cheeks. So many times yesterday she had felt that same flush, that same heat. The cause was so many different things though. Anger, frustration, fear, and… and when she had been touched… the heat of their hands on her had bled into her skin and still tingled where their hands burned memory into her flesh.

Reino had done all of…. That… to make her forget Shou… but did her heart really reserve a place for him? That she could not believe. He occupied her thoughts only so much as she could shake a stick at. Sure, she had entered this industry with revenge in her mind and heart, but after finding a sense of self in the work, it was no longer about him. Well, not completely. Did she still want to rise to the top and be famous in order to shove Shou's nose in it, hell yes. There was no way around that one unless she was to completely deny the existence of her childhood. She was bound to be asked about it sometime though, so it was something she would HAVE to deal with. She couldn't always remain the mysterious new-comer 'Kyoko' could she? Not if she was to rise to the top.

So okay, maybe thoughts of Shou did still drive her a bit, but she truly did enjoy acting. She was finding someone she actually LIKED inside herself. Such a novel concept to her created twinges of excitement. Every time she put on the clothes and the makeup and became someone else, she could feel a piece of herself growing. New emotions and feelings developing, and her paper self was becoming thicker and colorful and joyful.

Kyoko was unsure if she could ever jump into her roles again untarnished though. Each one was shaken by him. Reino had done things to each of them they could not deal with… no, in truth, Kyoko could not deal with.

For Mio, she could not deal with the intimacy of closeness and touch. She was not a desirous being. She hated, and she enjoyed making people fear and loathe themselves, and she took pitty on those who became like herself. Touch was associated with making people afraid. Making people look at the harsh reality of their own ugliness. They wore their ugliness on the inside, while Mio's was plain to see. It was plastered on her face along with the scar that was always there.

No… that touch was not meant for love…it was all about manipulating her. Making her feel uncomfortable in her own skin. That was something Mio understood. … in fact, it was something se would remember. She could make her enemy's skin crawl now. This was something she could use. Someday she would thank Reino his assistance in expanding her arsenal…

Hah… not for Natsu though… Natsu was another creature all unto herself. The closeness and scent of his skin did nothing but excite her. How far could she push him? How could she get what she wanted? How far could she make him feel? They both shared a lust for dominance and control, but mostly, they both shared a curiosity for excitement.

Kyoko's lips broke into a cruel smile as Natsu's thoughts filled her head.

It was the disappointment that her little game would come to an end as soon as Fuwa-kun showed up. Adding one to the mix changed the balance of their little charade. She had never interacted with Fuwa-kun, but knowing what Kyoko knew of him, he could be cruel, but not in any way that would be fun to her. She'd much rather tie down the man and have her way with him, whether it be for sex, or just to torture him to see which way he would squirm. Could she make a man squeal in pain or delight?

Natsu was fine. Her thoughts quickly shifted away from the interruption Reino had presented when he added the thought of Fuwa-kun to the mix. Instead, her thoughts trailed back to how she could use her body to get what she wanted. She could entertain herself when necessary, no matter who it was. Sure, Fuwa-kun could be cruel, but she would still like to see him wriggle like a fish caught in a net.

Sink or swim though, Kuon was the one Kyoko was most worried about… Innocence, thrust into the face of adversity can be shattering, as Kyoko well knew. Kuon was her one true good thing, and now was filled with thoughts of doubt and insecurity.

Was he really a nuisance to his parents? Had Kuu really loved him, or had he just claimed her Kuon was good because he was tired of dealing with her? Aah, no, Kuu truly had loved the real Kuon, it was herself that was in question. She didn't matter to Kuon though, it was Kuon who mattered to Kuu. Never once when she was playing Kuon did she ever think to herself "this man wants me gone". Was it safe to think Kuu loved her portrayal of his son? Was his depth of emotion really as shallow as Reino had said?

No… Kuon had the anger, greed, and even hatred. Kuon hated that he did not get more time with his father. He was greedy like that, wanting him all to himself. His anger was slower to show, but it was there. It was evident in his shock at being thwacked in the forehead. Anger could be channeled, and though it was out of love for each other, even building a weapon to 'get father back' had been borne out of anger at himself being unable to catch Kuu unaware and give him a good poke on the forehead.

Kuon may never be quite the same, but at least Kyoko was confident that his emotional range was much greater than Reino had said.

Satisfied with the answers she found with, Kyoko crawled out of her bedding and folded up her futon and blankets.

She gathered her clothing for the day and went down the hall to shower. She got in before turning the water on and let the freezing water wash over her skin, cooling her as the water gradually warmed up. She still felt dirty. The energy pressing against her from those stones still resonated in her bones, and though she did not usually take long to soak, though it might be a good for a change of pace.

Hrm… a change of pace… perhaps it would be best if she did have a change of pace. Something bigger. Something less people knew about. Maybe she should move somewhere away from Daruma-Ya so Taisho and Okami-san would not worry. Evidently Ren had told them all about what happened when he returned Kyoko the evening before, and Okami-san had come up to Kyoko's room to insist she take the day off from work. No matter how much Kyoko put up a fuss and felt guilty about not helping with the work, as was her agreement upon moving into the room, Okami-san would not hear it. In the end, Kyoko yielded on the ground she was too tired to continue the verbal battle.

Oh, no, she couldn't leave. She owed so much to Taisho and Okami-san. They had given her employment even though they knew she was not attending school, then when things went bad with Shou, they gave her a place to stay, and Taisho had even lent her one of his best knives and encouraged her when she fell into despair about the audition. Knowing Reino knew where she lived though, something would have to be done. Ren had stated he would personally come to the door to pick her up in the mornings, so she would not have to ride the bike, and would not have to walk out to the vehicle in the morning. At least she could have the peace of mind that she was certain it was Tsuruga-san she left with each morning, and the mornings he could not be there, he had requested Yashiro to share his schedule with Kyoko every week so she knew to expect him in the mornings or not. Why had Yashiro blushed though? Did he know it was because Ren did not trust her to not make foolish decisions, such as getting in someone else's car?

Kyoko's heart sank, certain Ren had been upset with her that she could not make good decisions or even work up the will to leave the circle of stones and lights. He didn't believe in that stuff after all… He certainly wouldn't help her to find a talisman against Reino or even figure out what kind of stones those were, and now that he was keeping close tabs on her, she wouldn't even have the time to research them outside of the Daruma-ya and work.

She did have all day today though…

She climbed out of the tub determined to make the most of her day off.

She hastily threw on her undergarments, shorts, a long skirt, an undershirt, a long sleeved tee-shirt, and a cardigan, then put on a light application of makeup – the cheap drugstore stuff, she still could not bring herself to use her princess makeup unless she was Natsu.

She called as she descended the stairs to the restaurant, "Okami-san, may I use your bicycle today? I'd like to go to the book store and the grocery store for new ingredients to make chocolat…" her words trailed off as she saw Ren sitting at the bar in front of Taisho, with Okami-san sitting on the stool beside him.

Ren turned toward her and smiled his dazzling smile at her.

"Good morning Mogami-san. If you intend to leave the house today, I am more than happy to drive you where you wish to go."

CAUGHT!!! His eyes told her he had heard her asking about the bicycle, and he was angry about her willingness to disobey him so soon after he had asked her to stay home today and rest.

"Um, n-no, it wasn't anything important. I'll just go back…" her words trailed off into a mumble as she turned on her heel and started back for the stairs.

She was frozen in place though when Ren called her again.

"Mogami-san." He waited for her to turn around before continuing. "You said you wished to go to the book store and the grocery store. This is your day off, so need and want do not go hand in hand. If you _want_ to go to the stores, then lets go." It seemed more of a command than him convincing her to follow her desire.

Taisho looked sternly at her, but he did not seem angry. Okami-san leaned over and whispered something to Taisho, then blushed and looked back at Kyoko and motioned for her to go.

Feeling she had no other option, Kyoko reached for her coat on the coat rack, and followed Ren sheepishly out the door.


	12. Afterward Chapter 2

**Authors Chat: ** Baah, dang-it… In order to stick with even just 3 'Afterward' chapters I had to make this one extra long. Should just be the one more chapter before I begin my next project. Though, I really really enjoyed writing this chapter. If everyone enjoys it well enough (give me comments!) I'll continue working on the story development between Kyoko and Ren in this chapter and last.

Finally, if you've read my whole story, I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic takes place on Valentine's day. All history taken place in the actual Manga is relevant to this fanfic up until Valentine's day (end of manga chapter 143).

Valentine's Disaster Afterward

Chapter 2

Ren stared at the blinking lights on his clock. Never before had the dots between the digits seem so annoying. After the events of the previous day, he really needed a good night sleep. He was stressed and so wound up that even a few glasses of his favorite scotch didn't lull him to sleep.

He reached over to the night stand and turned the clock around so it wouldn't taunt him with the late hour. A soft scrape as something skidded across the nightstand ended as something small slid from the surface and fell to the carpet. Ren rolled over and looked over the edge of the bed. In the dark room he could barely make out the outline of a small black rectangle against the cream colored carpet. He reached out and picked it up.

Squinting, he could not tell what it was and he turned it over in his fingers a few times before giving up and turning on the bedside lamp.

It was the memory card from the camera he had taken. What had Reino taken photos of? Clearly he was set up to take photos of Kyoko, but the state he found her in gave cause for Ren to worry what the photos were of. She had been scantily clad in the middle of a circle and then said she couldn't leave the circle when he tried to take her out of there.

He was both curious and afraid of what he would find and so had set the card aside. He had managed to doze off for a short time when he put aside thoughts of the memory card, but here it was, only 4:00 in the morning, and already he was awake.

He now looked at the memory card again with a scowl. He probably would not sleep peacefully again until he knew what was on that card.

That thought in mind, Ren swung his legs off the side of the bed and slid his feet into his slippers. He grabbed a blanket from the end of his bed, wrapped it around his shoulders, and trudged out the bedroom and down the hall to his office.

He rarely used his computer these days but at one point in time he had been very good with electronics and computers. Spending a lot of time alone at home, there was not much else to do but watch movies and mess with the computers in the study. "Computer geek" just was not something that could be associated with Tsuruga Ren, and as he got busier and offered more and more roles, the computer became neglected.

It was sort of comforting to sit behind the desk, leaned back in the chair with the keyboard on his lap, but the anxiety of seeing what was on the card defeated the familiar comfort. Ren inserted the photo memory card into the computer and let it load into the viewer.

The first photo came into view. Kyoko was fully clothed. Her eyes were wide like a doe caught in the headlights… soft brown, ebbing with tears, and scared. She was slightly crouched and looked as if the slightest sound would make her jump out of the picture in fear of what was circling her. She was so life-like, so real, so… caught in that moment.

Ren's heart caught in his throat. _If she were here at this very moment, there would be no self control._

He wiped a hand down his face as if to erase the emotion and desire from his mind. She seemed so frail in this shot, so much needing of protection. Someone to comfort her and hug her and keep her safe.

_Why is that always it? She is stronger than that. When she suffers, there is nothing I wouldn't do to make her better. She doesn't need a man… Much less me…_

Ren clicked to load the next photograph.

"Amazing…" How quickly Kyoko could change was amazing. Kyoko was still fully clothed here, but she was no longer scared. No longer the doe. She was still crouched, but instead of shrinking, she seemed to be rising up. Mid action with one foot in front of the other, she was full of dignity and pride in herself. There was no doubt in Ren's mind the first photograph and this were taken close together. Kyoko had remarkable ability and such an array of emotions.

She no longer was crouching or rising, but standing straight and looking at the camera… looking out from the picture, staring at you. Staring at Ren. She looked so much like a goddess.

The fourth photograph surprised Ren a little. After seeing Kyoko fully clothed in the first three shots, he had lost the apprehension of seeing Kyoko scantily clad, but this shot was the start of something else.

How she could pose like that in a photograph and not be embarrassed… this wasn't like Kyoko. She was easily embarrassed at so many things, but it seemed as if the naked flesh was of no consequence to her. She stood in just her skirt and bra but did not shy from the camera. She stood regally at an angle to the camera, one hand loose on her hip, the other hanging beside her body framing her narrow waste.

It was hard to look away and hard NOT to look away from the photo. Ren felt a little embarrassed himself looking at this photograph. He had seen many women's bodies, but like the time he had hugged her on the kitchen floor… no woman had excited him as much as she had… and again, he felt that sensation. He felt a bit dirty for it. Her honesty and purity made him look away in the end, but the next photo to show did not help to calm his condition.

If looks could kill, this would have knocked Ren dead. He did not know she could ever look like this. It was, in a word, otherworldly.

Her hair floated in a halo around her face and her limbs seemed to stretch toward all directions, taking up the photo frame. Her lips were full and inviting, her eyes were stunning. Lustful and vengeful and beautiful and desirous…

Ren's hand trembled as he closed the viewer program. He did not need to see any more. He did not know what he felt. He knew he should be furious for those photos to have been shot without her consent nor any decency. The photos were not lewd, but the expressions she showed… they would be safe to show to no man. GOD how he wanted her.

Ren ran a hand through his hair and sat back to breath and let his heart slow it's excited pace. Had it not been so early in the morning, he would have needed another glass of scotch.

That asshole Reino… what had he intended for these photographs?

Ren sat back upright and removed the photo memory card then shut down the computer. He needed to cool his head.

Shower… he needed to shower.

Ren left the office and the memory card on the desk and went back down the hall to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and let the steam fill the room before disrobing and stepping in.

He turned his face into the spray and let the water slide down his naked form, trying to wash away the memory of how she felt in his arms and how she looked in those photographs. It was hard. She fit so well in his arms.

Ren shook the thoughts from his head like the water droplets flying from the ends of his hair. His thoughts always revolved around her these days, and that is NOT what he needed right now.

_B.J. Think of the role… _

He tried to sway his thoughts to other matters, but even those thoughts led right back to Kyoko. BJ was a hardened criminal. How did BJ first become a criminal? What was his influences? What pushed him over that edge from bad-boy to murderer? Any woman could do it if he loved her enough… and his thoughts trailed back to Kyoko.

He just could not get her off his mind. When had he become so obsessed? It bothered him. He couldn't focus on anything but her.

He turned off the shower, giving up on washing away the memory of her body close to his and the soft curve of her lips.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back down the short hall to his bedroom. As he passed the office, his eyes focused on the photo memory card on the desk, unconsciously wondering what he should do with it.

He so desperately wanted to see the remaining photographs on there. He wanted to see Kyoko.

It was so rare that he had a day off all to himself, as he flipped through the clothes in his wardrobe it was hard to choose. All of his brand name clothing from R-Mandy and other brands he modeled for littered the easily accessible spots of his closet, while the Tee shirts and plain jeans resided in its depths.

_Wow… an American Levi's brand tee-shirt… I haven't worn this in years. Forgot I even had it still…"_

He donned the Tee, boxers, and a pair of jeans before walking barefooted down the hall again to the kitchen.

Again his gaze caught on the memory card, and by the time he got to the kitchen he was thinking about Kyoko and wishing she were here. His wishes overtook action, and when he looked at the counter he realized he had pulled down two coffee cups rather than one.

Since when had it become common for him to take out two sets of dishes in his apartment? He went from using zero to always using two sets when he ate at home. He set the kettle to boil and put the second mug back into the cupboard before fishing in a neighboring cupboards for the instant coffee.

He always drank his coffee black, Kyoko, with milk and two sugars.

_Aah… put the sugar bowl back Ren. She isn't here._

Again, he had unconsciously tried to accommodate for Kyoko's preferences.

He stirred the instant coffee till it dissolved in his mug then went to the living room and turned on the T.V. to the morning news.

_Still early… she wouldn't be awake yet…_

If she knew he was only intending to have a mug of coffee for breakfast, she would have a fit. He took a sip and winced. That was bad stuff. Now he knew why she took it with milk and sugar. He would have to remember to get some fresh and good coffee… and an actual coffee pot to brew it in.

He realized he had been watching the time, glancing back and forth between the news and the clock on the DVD player. What had he been waiting for? His mind flitted back to the photo memory card and Kyoko.

The coffee machine he needed to purchase… that would be a good excuse… giving up on reasoning himself to NOT go over to see her, he left the mug on the coffee table, went to the coat closet and grabbed a heavy jacket and hat, bent down to slip on his hiking boots then stopped.

He straightened then ran back to the office and grabbed the memory card before returning to slip on his hiking boots and went out the door.

He was at the Daruma-Ya before he had fully formed his excuse for being there so early. He would think of something. He never had to calculate his reasoning before she came into his life again.

He turned the engine off and slowly walked up to the door, knocking gently. He didn't want to wake anyone up if they were the type to sleep late. He would just have to occupy himself else wise.

He was about to turn around when the Okami pushed back the curtain on the door to peek who it was, and seeing it was Ren, she opened the door.

She was dressed and awake, but clearly not ready for the day.

"I'm sorry Okami-san, I know it is early, but I had thought to check on Kyoko…"

"It's alright Tsuruga-sama, please, come inside. Kyoko has not come down yet, but we were just about to sit down for breakfast. Would you care to join us? There is plenty."

Ren began to shake his hand that he was fine, but stopped. If Kyoko came down while they were eating, she would ask if he had eaten. She didn't consider coffee as a proper breakfast.

"Thank you for the invitation." He followed her into the restaurant and sat beside her at the bar. The Taisho was finishing placing food into dishes, looked up to see Ren enter and nodded his assent then reached under the counter for an extra set of dishes, filled them, then distributed the dishes among the three of them.

The conversation was sparse while they ate, but the small talk that was said was rather nice. It was so hard to go out in public these days without unwanted attention. The Taisho and Okami were good, down to earth people who did not put up a fuss and respected all who entered their restaurant and seemingly, home.

They had admitted to knowing something was wrong when Ren came to them yesterday flustered and looking for her 'cell phone'. They had told him she was silent most of the night and kept to herself. There wasn't much noise coming from her room, so they assumed she slept most of the night. They did not ask Ren what had happened to her but said that they put their trust in him to keep her safe.

It was added pressure but relieving at the same time.

As Okami stacked the dishes and removed them, Kyoko began shouting and coming down the stairs. The Okami sat back down and waited until Kyoko finished addressing her about using her bicycle to run some errands. She hesitated upon seeing Ren.

_She was intending to leave…Good that she is up for doing something then I suppose._

He would not let his joy show though and instead called her name and looked at her sternly for going against his instruction to stay at home and rest. His reprovingly invited himself to give her a ride, and when the Okami encouraged her to leave, she grudgingly obliged.

Ren led her to the car and closed her in before entering the drivers side and starting the engine.

"Mogami-san…"

"Y-yes?" she looked at her feet as if she were in trouble.

"Where do you suggest we go to purchase a coffee maker?"

She looked up then, confusion on her face.

"The instant coffee I've been subjecting you to is horrid. If I can't drink that stuff, I refuse to let you."

She blushed a little at the inconvenience she was causing Tsuruga-san and apologized, then gave him instructions for where to go.

…

What had intended to be a quick excursion had taken Ren and Kyoko most of the morning. Kyoko had picked out a small coffee maker for Ren after they argued about features needed. Ultimately, Ren left the decision up to her since she drank more coffee at his place than he did.

The book store had been an adventure. Kyoko immediately went to the occult section while Ren went to foreign literature. After a short time, Ren, with books in hand, found Kyoko looking up books on mysticism of gems and their uses. He may not have approved but did not say anything about her strange interest. Instead he had given her two books in English he insisted she read when she had time. He had, of course, paid for all the books she brought to the register, despite her protests.

The grocery store was the quickest stop they made all morning. Kyoko flew through the store grabbing things left and right, her hand shooting out at random things on the shelves. Ren felt lost. When was the last time he had been in an actual grocery store? When Kyoko came over and cooked, she usually brought all the ingredients with her. Ren joked about not knowing his way around a grocery store but knowing exactly where to find everything in a convenience store.

They had argued about who would pay for the groceries again, but Ren won when he mentioned he forgot the coffee and sent her to pick out a decent coffee while he held their place in line. In the end, he paid for the groceries but allowed her to pay for the coffee.

She pouted a bit on the way back to the Daruma-Ya. Ren had paid for everything. She had to think of some way to repay him since she had carelessly lost his birthday gift.

Lunch was already being served when they arrived back at the Daruma-Ya, so Kyoko had suggested they have some lunch since the kitchen would not be available for her use until after they closed to set-up for dinner.

Ren actually did not mind being made to have a second meal though he ate lightly. The company made the meal worth the time and effort. Taisho really was an excellent cook, and to be so accommodating as to offer to serve them at the Taisho and Okami's private kotatsu rather than have Ren try to hide his face eating in the restaurant side of the building.

It did not feel like he was being accommodated as a famous actor, but rather that he was welcomed as family. Sitting and eating in a warm and happy home with the girl he loved… Ren could not remember when he had last felt this happy.

It all made his spacious apartment seem cold, and he was loath to leave once their meal was finished. They had talked about Tsukigomori and Box 'R', but he refused to discuss his upcoming work with her, making up excuses that the contract wasn't finalized so he was not at liberty to discuss it.

Once the meal was over and the Daruma-Ya had closed between meals, Kyoko and Ren offered to clean the kitchen in exchange for Kyoko to use it to remake the chocolates that had been lost. The offer had been graciously accepted though Kyoko had protested that Ren did not need to help her.

"Really, you must have a lot to do Tsuruga-san! You don't need to dirty your hands with the dishes!"

He had already tied an apron around his back and was running dish water. The majority of the dishes could be put through the high-powered dish-washer, but scrubs and wooden materials needed to be washed by hand.

"It's okay Mogami-san, Director Ogata gave us all a day to rest, and I actually have nothing else to do. It feels good to do a little manual labor sometimes."

Manual labor was NOT something Kyoko could imagine Ren enjoying, so she just stared at him as he began scrubbing pots.

Knowing better than to argue too much with him, she scrubbed down the countertops and began gathering the materials and utensils she would need to make the chocolates.

"They won't be as nice as the ones I made before, but I can still make them well enough. I hope everyone will be okay with this" she worried as she began mixing ingredients.

"I'm sure they will be pleased with anything you give them Kyoko." Ren had finished washing the dishes and came over to the counter to watch her work.

"Can I do anything to help?"

She gave him a few instructions as she worked, and after the first batch of chocolates was in the freezer cooling and she started on the second batch, Ren began cleaning up the used dishes for re-use.

When he picked up the mixing bowl some of the warm chocolate dripped onto his finger. He licked the chocolate off and was surprised with how tasty it was. It was smooth and sweet – but not too sweet – and rich in flavor.

"Wow, yum!"

"Oh? You like chocolate Tsuruga-san?"

"I do. I like this anyway. You really are an excellent cook Mogami-san, this is delicious."

She blushed a little. "Thank you, but it really isn't anything special. Anyone can make something this simple. All girls do when they are in school. Surely you must get many honmei chocolate every year!"

"Well, that is true, but I don't eat it. You have to be careful with what fans give you. You never know what is in them."

"I guess that's true. I just never took you for someone who enjoyed sweets Tsuruga-san."

"I am fond of them, just not often. …and this really is delicious. If you were not working to become an actress you really could become a world-class chef."

Kyoko looked a little sad at that. "I don't intend to ever run a restaurant…"

"Mogami-san… just taste this." Ren extended a mixing spoon with chocolate on it for her to taste.

"I can't! I'm still using that spoon. If I lick it, I can't put it back in the chocolate I'm going to give other people!"

Ren wiped a little from the bowl with his finger. The rich chocolate formed velvety folds on his finger as it was cooling and he extended his finger like an offering to his goddess.

"Then here."

She blushed. "I can't lick your finger!"

"Fine." He extended his finger and wiped the chocolate on her nose in a moment of uncontrolled playfulness.

She was somewhat shocked.

"Tsuruga-san! Please! Wipe it off! I can't stop stirring this or the chocolate will burn!"

He laughed at her. "I can't unless you clean the chocolate off of my finger! If I wipe your nose now, I'll only spread more chocolate on you." He couldn't help but laugh again.

She looked at his chocolate laden finger then hastily put her mouth around his finger and sucked the chocolate off of his finger in one move.

"Now wipe the chocolate off my nose. Please!" She was blushing.

Ren smiled.

_What's going on? This isn't like Tsuruga-san! He's usually so serious! Is he really like this on his time off? I can't imagine him doing such things to Yashiro-san!_ She almost laughed out loud. _Then again… I can't imagine him doing something like this to another man at all. Something he would do to a woman. It's like flirting. Oh… no… he can't be flirting with me… maybe this is preparation for the role he won't discuss. That must be it. I wonder if it's a romantic role. If it is, surely he would be kissing her by n…by now…Oh my god… he kissed me yesterday._

She stopped stirring the chocolate and removed it from the double boiler to spread the chocolate in a pan while the blush spread to burn her ears.

"Mogami-san, what's wrong?"

_Oh no… he noticed. Aah… what do I say!?_ "N-nothing" she was clearly flustered and her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

"I don't think it is 'nothing'… What's wrong ?"

She spoke so quietly he had to lean in to hear her.

"Can you repeat that Mogami-san? It was too quiet."

"W-w-why d-did you… why did you… k-kiss me?" it was still barely audible as a whisper.

Ren's flesh darkened slightly. Was that… Did Tsuruga Ren just blush?!

"… I was trying to … erase the memory of _that man_ kissing you."

She nodded a little "nh! Then… I am grateful… but… why then did you k-kiss me on the l-lips?"

"But… you said that he kissed you! I thought you meant… wait… Mogami-san… where DID he kiss you?" Suddenly the atmosphere grew heavy and Ren's expression grew dark.

Kyoko turned and walked the chocolate over to the freezer, opened the door, and slid the pan onto a shelf, frantically trying to decide what to say.

Ren walked up behind her and spoke forcefully to her back. "WHERE DID HE KISS YOU???" he demanded to know. She gently closed the freezer door but still did not respond, so he turned her toward him. He looked so concerned…

She was left with no choice but to answer.

"M-my ear… and shoulder … and neck," she whispered.

"Tsuruga-san, I didn't…" she was cut off as Ren bent low over her shoulder and gently laid a kiss against her neck.

Again, she looked a bit like a scared doe… that big brown eyed doe so desperately in need of his protection. Ren reached out and picked her up at her waist. Two steps to the left and he set her on the edge of the counter-top. Much better height…

He gently pushed her cardigan down off her shoulders and pushed the neck of her long-sleeved tee aside and traced a line of kisses along her shoulder then back up to her neck.

He pulled away slowly. His voice was breathy and he had to clear his throat before he could speak normally. He quietly asked "Was there anywhere I missed? … anywhere else he kissed you?"

Her shock took over and she stammered "M-m-my ear" in hushed tones.

Ren pulled his body closer to hers and leaned over her. His tongue touched her ear as he traced the rim of her ear down to her earlobe. He gently sucked on her earlobe before moving down to kiss just below her ear where her jaw met with her neck.

Ren stopped the kiss, but did not move away. His breath came heavy on her skin, warming the places where her skin was still wet from his lips. He struggled with himself for a moment then forced himself away.

He pushed himself back from the counter and turned away from her face. Had he not, he would have seen her face and lost himself in the moment. He was already overstepping the bounds of reason.

He quickly stepped back to the sink, grabbed the towel and began drying his hands though they were not wet or dirty. _Busy… must… be busy…_

Kyoko slid down from the counter and mumbled her need to use the ladies room.

Ren turned and watched her stumble away toward the restaurant facilities.

"Kyoko…" His voice caught in his throat. He hadn't meant to call her so informally! "…that's the men's room."

Her head turned up toward the sign. The back of her neck turned red and she took a few hasty steps to the ladies room. She pushed open the door and quickly entered. She leaned against the inside of the closed door, her heart racing and mind forcing a million thoughts a minute.

Ren hung his head and leaned over, palms flat on the counter.

_Oh god, what did I do? … If… If she ever comes out from the restroom… I have no choice. I have to tell her properly that I love her… I have to make her understand…  
_


	13. Afterward Chapter 3

**Authors Chat: ** This chapter unfolded very unlike I expected or intended, but I'm happy with it. This is the final chapter. There will be a spin off though, see the closing notes for more.

Finally, if you've read my whole story, I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic takes place on Valentine's day. All history taken place in the actual Manga is relevant to this fanfic up until Valentine's day (end of manga chapter 143).

Valentine's Disaster Afterward

Chapter 3

Afterward 3

_It's strange how some things in life seem to slow down. Like this fist, going in slow motion before the crunch of impact, or like how the world seemed to slow down to a halt when Kyoko said I was responsible for the holes in her heart._

In reality, it was only a second before Shou's fist made contact with Reino's solar plexus and knocked him to the ground trying to breath.

Shou let Reino catch his breath as he rolled up his sleeves. He rolled up the first, but stopped before he finished rolling up the second. There was an unexpected noise that caught his attention.

_What the Hell!? Is he a sadist!?_

"Ha… Haha… Hahaha-ow … heh…" Reino's laughs came in short gasps as he fought to control his breathing.

"What's so funny?!"

Reino smirked at Shou. "Just that you rushed here to get the girl, but once again, Tsuruga Ren took her out from under your nose! … and what's worse, you just LET him! Haha.."

The anger was rising in Shou even more, more than thought possible. He hit Reino again, this time making contact with his ribs. Judging by the definitive CRACK, there would be broken ribs.

He got in a few more good hits and kicks before Shoko ran into the room. It was lucky her memory was as good as it was – being in her position as a manager, she had to have a good memory – or she would not have known the correct address to go to. Shou had ripped the card from her hand so fast, had she not remembered the address, it may have been the jail where she had to meet him instead.

"Shou!" she yelled.

Shou chose not to hear her, but was forced to stop when she ran up between Reino and him and grabbed his arm before he could throw a punch. His only option was to stop, or throw Shoko with his arm. As tempting as it was to follow through with the punch anyway, he stopped, still burning with fury.

"Shou! Stop! You'll kill him!"

"HE DESERVES TO DIE!" His eyes blazed with his anger.

*PAAKK*

Shoko's hand left a red welt where it struck Shou's cheek. He glared hard at her.

"What the Hell!?"

"No one deserves to die Fuwa Shou. You remember that. Now, is Mogami-san alright? Where is she?"

It took a very long few seconds for her question to register in Shou's mind.

"… I sent her away with Tsuruga Ren." In truth, it had been Ren who left Shou to deal with the aftermath, but no way would he give Ren the upper hand in this mess. This was about him after all. Shou was the one Reino was trying to…what? Punish? Enrage? Destroy?

"Then it's time for us to leave Shou. You've hurt him enough," she waved her hand in the general direction where Reino was slumped on the floor.

"That's right Shou - *cough* - throw me away. After all -*cough*- I'm not worthy of your aspirations. I won't look good on your arm either."

Shou knew it was a jab meant to insult him for what he had done to Kyoko. It enraged him and he ripped his arm out from Shoko's grasp and dove onto Reino.

Reino underneath him had no choice but to take his flurry of punches. Shoko was too weak to pull him off though she tried and in desperation, had to knock him out with the nearby folding chair. He collapsed heavily on Reino.

"Ugh. Thanks," Reino looked up at Shoko.

"Shut up. I didn't do that for you. I'm not about to have my charge hauled off to jail for assault."

"Who says I won't charge him anyway?" Reino's voice was weak.

"The brain in your head says you won't since you know we have plenty of evidence to book you with kidnapping."

"Mmm… you're right." He laid his head back down and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Now listen to me. Your little game here? You're fucking with more than one life. I don't care who you're trying to ruin, but you need to think of the consequences to others as well as yourself, and grow up. You don't take personal issue in this line of business. If you can't get over that, you won't last."

"Is that a threat Miss Manager?"

"No, that's a bit of free advice. You would be wise to take it."

Reino tried to sit up, wound up coughing as his lungs could not take in enough air, and lay back down.

"…Why are you doing this anyway? What's your reason?"

"… A bit of fun that's all."

"What do you take me for? I'm not some idiotic child. I know there's more to it."

Reino looked hard at Shoko, silently judging her with the weight of his stare. "Yeah… yeah, there's more to it. …but I don't think I'll tell you." He smirked and closed his eyes, breathing slowly so his ribs hurt less from his chest expanding.

It was Shoko's turn to look at him hard. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"… not anywhere near."

She took a few steps to meet him and held out her cell phone for him to use. "Call someone to help you. Then I'll leave, and take him with me," she motioned to Shou.

Reino slowly reached up to accept her cell phone and allowed himself to touch her hand with his fingers as he grasped the phone.

He could see that she was much stronger and fiercer than she let most people know. She had been her own breed of hellion when she was younger, though she grew into a beautiful woman. Nothing that extraordinary, but something to be respected.

Reino called for Miroku and asked him to meet at the photography studio then handed the phone back to Shoko.

"…Thank you. … You know… I think you may have given up to soon. You could have done well as an actress."

"What? How did you know that?"

Reino only smiled and closed his eyes, breathing steadily.

When Shoko realized she wasn't going to get an answer, she called the van driver and had him meet her and help carry Shou out to the vehicle.

Shou would be furious when he woke up, but furious was better than incarcerated. It would take some time, but he would get over it.

Reino was left along to his thoughts while he agonized on the floor. It would be a half hour or more before Miroku could get there.

Reino laughed to himself.

_I never imagined I would fall for her myself…damn. Tsuruga Ren took the memory card._ _This pain sucks… Seriously. I wish he would stop using his fists to fight back. It's worth it though. I won't relent. The more you get angry and lash out, the closer I am to my goal, Fuwa Shoutaro._

Fuwa Shin'ichi grinned at what it would mean to him if he could live up to his father's wishes and ruin Shoutaro in the eyes of the media. Shoutaro would be forced to crawl home with his tail between his legs and be heir to the family ryokan, and Shin'ichi would be acknowledged publicly as a Fuwa. It would be a scandal, but after 18 years of secrecy, the one it would affect the most was his younger brother. Shoutaro's mother already knew and kept the secret from her own son for all of his 17 years. The supposed First Son "Shoutaro" would hate him in truth then, and probably his own father for his infidelity. Some prices you just have to be willing to pay. Reino was.

He would finally be able to cast away the nickname of Reino, and be called by his own father as a true son.

"I WILL take everything from you Shoutaro. Just you wait."

************************************* FIN ************************************

Closing notes:

1) I chose the name Shin'ichi specifically because of the meaning. According to the website I chose it from, the name means True First (son).

2) There will be a spin-off from this fanfiction in order to continue the developing love story between Ren and Kyoko (in the Afterward Chapter 1 and 2). It will be a spin off instead of a continuation since the main focus of this story was not only Ren and Kyoko, but rather the events that happen on Valentine's Day and their significance.

3) Thank you very much to those who have left me comments. If you've enjoyed this fanfiction, please check out "Playing With Fire" and watch for the next Fanfiction from this story.


End file.
